From Day One
by Catrina
Summary: What would it be like if Sasuke and Naruto were here and now, what would their lives be like, what paths would their lives take, and how will their lives change after they are forced to work together? AU. Yaoi. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

From Day One

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

Chapter One

By Catrina

A/N: This is my first attempt at an AU story and my second attempt at a Naruto fic (for those who read One Moment), so please review. You'll find many pairings in here the main one being Naruto and Sasuke. There will also be het couples and slash pairins as well. I will warn as needed as the pairing come up.

As always these characters aren't mine!

00-00-00-00

It wasn't that they didn't know each other. It was just that they didn't acknowledge each other, and that way was almost best. Because even though they didn't know each other they unknowingly competed against each other. One was number on in the class, while the other closer to last. One was extremely popular while the other one had only a few friends. One was surrounded by cold, rude people, but the other one was surrounded by laughter and friends. But the easiest way to compare them was by looks, because one was dark as night and the other as bright as sunshine. They were polar opposites.

Sasuke had pale skin but his eyes were dark as midnight and his hair darker if possible. Tall and lanky around 98 of the female population had a crush on him, the other 2 percent…were…well not interested in boys. The boy himself was stoic, no one was even sure if he could smile, or if he had a sense of humor, and while everyone liked him they kept their distance, and he never seemed to be surrounded by anyone as though he had his own buffer zone. He was class president and in a way had everyone's reverent respect, though the boy himself didn't seem to care one way or another. He was always the picture of decorum, uniform clean and pressed, tie held in place with a tie pin, black shoes shined, and occasionally you could catch him wearing the glasses he was told to wear when he read. He was indeed the picture perfect student.

Naruto on the other hand was as bright as sunshine. With a bright shock of blond hair, bright blue eyes, and huge smile, he drew others to him. He was tall, not as tall as Sasuke, and he had naturally tan skin, the only blemish to his skin was six small scars on his face that no one really questioned or even thought about, they were just part of Naruto. The boy himself refused to conform to the norm, always rebelling by never wearing his school tie, or wearing a bright orange shirt under the dark black uniform that was required for, the Konoha Private Academy. He was the picture of mischief and laughter and for the most part he was well loved if only by those close to him.

And for their two years of middle school and three years of high school they had been able to avoid each other. But it couldn't last forever. It was a fateful day when their names were read together to work on a project. How could it really be avoided with names like Uzumaki and Uchiha? But in the end they both looked at each other with surprise. The teacher seemed to pick up on the tension.

"Sauske, Naruto…is there a problem?" Kakashi asked, grey eyes eying first one student then the other. He took in the registered looks of surprise and wondered really if this was a great idea, but he trusted his 'associate'. It was true that Sasuke was far too isolated and the best person to stop that would be Naruto. He seemed to attract people to him with either intense like or dislike. He knew that there was no love loss between the two of them, but he wondered if it was simply because they didn't know each other, he guessed that they would soon see. But so far he had only seen them exchange glares, much like they were doing now; he had never seen the other boy gifted with Naruto's bright smile.

"Its fine, Sensei. We can work together." Sauske told him quick to be the model student. He sent a dark glare to the other boy who returned it with a stare of his own. The class seemed to be silent looking from one boy from the other. The teacher wasn't the only one who had picked up on the tension in the room, at this point in time it seemed tangible.

"Yeah, don't worry," Naruto stated as well with laughter, but most could tell it was forced. But still he turned his face back to the front as the rest of the class was paired off. Most of it wasn't a surprise, but this was. Naruto looked over to his partner and knew that this would be a disaster.

It wasn't exactly that he hated Sasuke, it was more that he hated everything about Sasuke. How the girls would fawn over him, how he easily got good grades, how he always went home to a family, how other's seemed to care about everything he did, how he never seemed to want for anything.

It seemed odd, really, Naruto knew that he had friends, plenty of them, and they spent time together, he always had people around him, but always felt just a little alone. But it made him wonder what exactly was going on. All of their teachers made sure not to pair the prince of the school with him, the nobody. He turned his eyes to his teacher studying him for a moment. He wondered what the man was actually up to. He quickly jotted down the assignment, a little upset about the amount of work that would go into it, then the bell was ringing.

00-00-00-00

"I don't think it was a great idea." Kakashi leaned casually against Iruka's desk as he spoke reaching over to play with the other teacher's hair.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka asked, his eyes still on his desk as he slapped away the hand that was playing with his hair tie threatening to pull it out.

"Naruto and Sasuke." The hair tie was yanked from his hair and Iruka glared as his auburn hair fell in layers to his shoulders. "You're so pretty…" Iruka ignored the last comment and grabbed his hair tie back from his partner and placed it around his wrist knowing that it would just get pulled out again if he tried to place it back in his hair.

"Trust me, Naruto is just was Sasuke needs, that boy will turn into a frigid bastard like his brother if we don't step in and maybe he can be a calming influence on Naruto…god knows they both need help."

"Have you even met his brother?"

"Yeah, he's a bastard, really, the guy has much emotion as a worm and is colder then ice. Sasuke can be so much better then that and Naruto can learn from him…they can learn from each other."

"I don't know what you see in that kid, Sasuke has a future; Naruto has nothing going for him."

"Naruto is amazing and some day everyone will see it."

"So idealistic…it's so cute." Kakashi leaned forward kissing the other man on the lips.

"Can you _ever_ be serious?"

"Well at least I did as you asked, and I would be dead two times over from the glares they sent me." Kakashi stated playing with his lover's hair, ignoring the hand batting him away.

"Well I couldn't do it, I teach math, and math doesn't require partner work outside of class. And would you stop that?" Iruka asked trying to jerk his head away, "We _are _at work." Kakashi leaned down to look closer at Iruka whose cheeks were just starting to fill with color.

"We've done a lot more in this office then just talk." Kakashi stated raising an eyebrow while pinning his boyfriend with a suggestive leer.

"Until we almost got caught by one of my students." The brunette stated pushing away from his desk to move to the filing cabinet to his left and filing the exams that he was working on. His office was of course connected to his classroom which left it open to students, personally he thought that Kakashi wanted to get caught, "You are a pervert and worse you're an exhibitionist, you want one of our students to catch us." Iruka slammed the cabinet shut and locked it but before he could turn around an arm snaked around his waist. Kakashi stood flush against him chest to back and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Why not? We could show them how to do it right." Kakashi laid a kiss on Iruka's neck as he dropped his head to his filing cabinet.

"Hopeless…you are hopeless." Iruka sighed giving up this battle.

"It's why you love me." Then again Iruka wasn't really fighting that hard anyway.

00-00-00-00

Sasuke ate at one of the benches outside, enjoying the warm weather and crisp breeze. Glasses perched on his nose, he took notes as he paged through the text waiting for the bell to signal the end of lunch. A shadow fell over his book and he waited a moment for it to pass when it didn't he decided to look up.

Naruto squatted down coming eye level to Sasuke. If Sasuke wasn't used to calculating looks he may have squirmed, but instead he stared back and raised a dark brow in question.

"I don't see what's so special about you."

Sasuke's eye twitched and he felt a headache coming on.

"I mean, you're pale and your dark hair makes you look like death warmed over. And really, it's not like your really tall and muscular or anything. So what's the big deal about you?" Naruto seemed to ponder the question.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke told him, somewhat amazed by the audacity. Never had he had anyone come up to him and say that. What was so special?

"No, come on…tell me…why do you have all these girls fawning over you, and why does everyone… like care what you think…and what makes you worth it?" Blue eyes looked into his and for a moment he looked at Naruto…his opposite. If Sasuke was night, Naruto was day. He was really a handsome boy, bright blue eyes, tan skin, shorter then Sasuke, but more muscular. He knew very little about the person who kneeled in front of him right now. "Is it 'cause you're rich?" Naruto asked and Sasuke switched from studying the other boy to glaring.

"I'm not the only rich person at this school. It is a private school, most people have money…just like you do I'm sure." He watched as Naruto blinked then pulled away.

"Well, whatever… When do you want to start working on this project?" Naruto stood once again blocking the sun and casting his face and expression into shadows. Sauske wondered if he had hit a nerve, but he hadn't said anything untrue.

"Do you have the book?" Sasuke asked irritated, this boy got on his nerves.

"Nah, Kakashi-sensai will lend it to me. No big deal." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well how about you read it tonight then?" Sasuke felt he was talking to a child, "then we can watch the movie say Friday?" He still couldn't see Naruto's expression but he could tell he had just tensed up.

"Man it's like 500 pages!" Naruto exclaimed a little upset today was Monday, that left him only 4 days to read it.

"Is that to much for you?" Sasuke asked and even though he was sitting down and Naruto standing, it felt very much to Naruto that Sasuke was looking down on him.

"Whatever, do you have the movie?" Naruto asked.

"I've seen it; I'll rent it before I come over to your house."

"Your house at 9:00." Naruto objected. "My place is noisy."

"Fine, my house then, just get the book read."

"Yes sir!" The sarcasm was heavy as Naruto turned. Naruto felt his stare as he walked away, but was quickly distracted as a heavy arm fell around his shoulder.

"Heya, Naruto!"

"Kiba," The blond boy hung his head when he caught a glimpse of his friend's attire, "one of these days you are going to get in trouble for not wearing your blazer." Kiba had been one of his best friends for almost forever, only because they were so much alike. No one seemed to understand how both of them had such energy and could be so vocal. They were more like brothers the friends. Kiba had dark brown hair that fell in spikes around his face and shoulders and into his eyes. He was tan, tall, lanky, and seemed to walk with a clumsy grace, falling instead of sitting but always looking graceful. With bright eyes full of mischief Kiba was a force to be reckoned with, but the thing that stood out the most with Kiba were the red tribal markings that he wore on his face. He loved the here and now, but his family had history, and he stayed true wearing the red markings on his face each day, no one really questioned it anymore. But all of that made Kiba a walking contradiction. Most people actually found it intriguing.

"I haven't gotten in trouble yet. I doubt I will." He walked with his arm slung over Naruto's shoulder and it drew a couple odd stares but neither paid mind. They had heard the rumors that the two of them were 'together' and while it wasn't true it kept the rumor mills running. "So Uchiha, huh?"

"Yeah…you're lucky you got Sakura."

"Maybe I guess."

"He's gonna be a jerk about it. He wants me to have the book done by Thursday."

"Dude, man you have to work…like every day."

"I know, and I don't get off 'till 9:00 and with all the other stuff…" Naruto shook his head showing how little he really wanted to think about it.

"Well you could always just say, 'I have to work, why don't you read the book and I'll watch the movie'."

"I doubt that would work, like he even knows what real work is." Naruto had a valid point and Kiba agreed nodding.

"Probably never had to lift a finger." Kiba agreed, "Are you still gonna be able to come on Friday?" Kiba asked as he finally dropped his arm from his shoulder to pull the door open, and then allowed Naruto to walk in first. Kiba was the only openly gay boy in school and he had no shame in checking Naruto out whenever he could.

The blond haired boy looked over his shoulder with a glare, "Probably just gonna be late, now stop checking me out or I'll tell on you." Naruto was also the only person that knew who Kiba's crush was. Kiba looked offended for a moment but then just flashed him a big smile, showing off his bright white teeth.

"No you wouldn't. You like me to much to ruin my life."

"You never know, maybe telling him would solve all your problems." Naruto said really looking at his friend. No doubt Kiba was attractive, all sinewy muscle and lazy grace but the one time he and Kiba had kissed it had ended in laughter…really they had best friends ever since.

"I doubt it, can't read the guy for the life of me." Kiba laughed and drew the attention of some of the lower class girls they stared for a moment before he winked at them and then they giggled.

"That's why you like him."

"I know…but what about you and Mr. Pole-in-the-ass?" Naruto had to laugh at the description.

"You mean?"

"Like attraction, is there any sparks?"

"No sparks man. But he does seem lonely."

"By choice, he never comes outta that shell he's in."

"I know, but that used to be me too, until I came here and met all of you guys."

"Yeah, but you weren't the hottest guy in school either."

"He's not that hot."

"Man! Are you blind? I don't care much for him but at least I can see he's good looking." Kiba blinked in awe somewhat confused.

"Really he's pale and then he has really dark hair and eyes…isn't that like odd?" Naruto argued. The bell interrupted their argument, so the boys parted ways. At the end of the day, Naruto headed down to Kakashi's office, when he didn't find him there he headed to Iruka's office.

Peeking his head in cautiously, he peeked around the corner to see if Iruka was alone. The conservative teacher looked up and smiled.

"Naruto, come in, Kakashi's not here but he said that you would come by. He said to give this to you. May I ask why you are reading _The Bourne Identity?"_

"It's his latest project. We have to partner up, read the book, then watch the movie, then act out a scene from the book or movie."

"At least he didn't assign you _Little Women._" The teacher stated on a joke, he knew how cruel his lover could be when tempted.

"True, so why did he partner me and Sasuke together. All the other teachers are afraid to do it." Naruto asked knowing that Iruka would be honest.

"Maybe he hopes that you two can learn from each other." Naruto took the book from his hands and frowned.

"I doubt it. But hey I got to run, I have work at 4:00 and I have to change yet." Naruto barely heard the 'See ya' as it was said, but quickly got on his bike and rode home. He rode his bike down the alley and then chained it to the fire escape. He lived above a restaurant and basically worked the rent off. He was really lucky to have found this place, the lady who ran it was a little overbearing and was more prone to giving orders instead of asking, but Naruto was usually pretty good about being nice, besides he owed her so much. The restaurant that he helped out in was a small noodle place, known for their ramen, which was actually Naruto's favorite, but they had other stuff as well. Naruto helped out as needed, sometimes he was a cook, other times he would be a server, but he really was indebted to Tsunade. It was luck that she had found him, luck that she had trusted him, and luck that she had an apartment for rent. She never asked where he came from, or what he was doing and neither did her husband, they just said that he had to go to a good school. They just trusted him and let him live, and in return he worked his ass off. He thought that it was an even trade. Now seventeen almost eighteen he wasn't going to throw away what he had worked so hard for. He would live up to all their expectations.

Quickly running up the stairs he changed into his khakis and a white shirt and ran down to the restaurant.

"Hey Grandma!" He yelled out in greeting as he came in.

"I'm not your grandma! You're serving today, specials written on the board, first table was seated a couple minutes ago. You're late!" She turned hard amber eyes on him and he just smiled.

"Busy day at school." He told her.

"Well now busy day at work, get started." He owed her but _damn _she was mouthy.

"Yes Ma'am," He told her with a mock salute, then ducked to avoid the spatula thrown at his head. It did indeed prove to be a busy night at work, and even though he was only scheduled to 9:00 is last table didn't leave until quarter after ten. After that he helped clean up, and was in his room at 11:30. In the shower he washed quickly getting the smell of grease and cleaner out of his skin and hair, and then sat down at his kitchen table to start his homework. After that was done he looked at the soft-covered book in his bag. The book looked large and daunting and while he was tired he pulled it out of the bag and started the tedious task of reading the book. He was asleep by page three.

He woke up the next morning late, still slumped over the book at his kitchen table. In a hasty rush he got ready for school but when he got to his bike one of the tires was flat… it was going to be one of those days. He looked at his watch and realized he could still walk to school and still be on time. Coming out of the alley he ran into a familiar face.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

"Naruto." But the passing student barely passed him a glance as he watched the clouds in the sky.

"Have you ever run into anything?" Naruto asked the other boy. As if by instinct the other boy stopped walking as a cat was about to trip up his feet. He blinked and looked at Naruto narrowed dark eyes looked at him and smirked.

"Nope." The other boy wore his long dark hair in a spiky ponytail on the top of his head, and while it looked odd, no one really made fun of him, everyone knew that he wouldn't care. The boy was second in the class with out trying and it made most people wonder if the reason he wasn't already through college was because the boy was so un-motivated that he made a slug look like a speed demon.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing." The two boys walked together, and Naruto filled up the air with talk while Shikamaru 'hmmm' or 'ummm' in response. It was only when Naruto asked a math question that he actually got more the a breath out of the man. While Shikamaru was known for not trying it didn't mean that he didn't understand. He actually understood better then most but only his friends were really aware of his intelligence. The one thing that was reliable was the Shikamaru would do his homework, then help you with yours, then bitch about it the whole time.

Shikamaru was shorter then Sasuke but had Naruto's build, more muscular then lanky. He was also dating the school bitch. But then it more along the lines of she said they were going out and it was to troublesome to deny it. So that was the way that it had been since the start of the school year about a month ago.

"How's Ino?"

"She's Ino." Shikamaru paused, eyes not shifting from the moving clouds, and waiting for the car that ran the red light.

"Man, that is eerie." Naruto had paused when he did, just because he had known Shikamaru to long to know that he was never _really _wrong.

"Listen to something other then yourself some time, and you'll be able to do the same thing." He looked over to Naruto with an almost smile, and Naruto glowed back at him.

"But that would mean that I would have to stop talking."

"Yeah, that was the…umpt…hi Kiba."

"How are my two favorite guys this morning?" Kiba graced them both with a bright smile and Naruto smiled while Shikamaru handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked grabbing the paper.

"Math homework."

"Man you rock!" Kiba yelled and Naruto looked over and couldn't help thinking that this part of life…the friendship part…was great.

However great that was though it didn't help with the fact that he couldn't seem to catch up, he used every study hall and break he had at school and work to read the book, but by Thursday afternoon he was still only half done. One of the servers didn't show up Thursday, so he once again picked up the slack, but at least Tsunade showed her thanks by feeding him, and by 4:00 in the morning he had only two chapters left. His friends had stopped bugging him during lunch and he had decided that he would do well on this project simply to show Sasuke that he wasn't that great. He had finished the book by the end of class Friday, but got stuck working until almost 8:00, when he ran upstairs and took a quick shower, then started the long trek to Sasuke's house.

Everyone knew where Sasuke lived. It was a place of legend really, the great Uchiha mansion, everyone has seen the outside yet no one had seen the inside. When he got to the drive way he realized that the entire grounds were fenced in. Going to the main gate he pushed what looked like a doorbell. The black screen above the button flickered and an older, sickly looking version of Sasuke appeared. He glared, as thought he was burdened with answering the call. Thrown for a loop he didn't speak right away.

"What?" The boy snapped from the other side.

"I'm here to see Sasuke. We are working on a school project." The picture flickered out and the gate opened. He walked up the walk and as he went to knock on the door it was pulled open. "Hey." For a moment he stood shocked. Sasuke looked a lot different out of school uniform. His jeans were dark and somewhat snug over the thighs but loosened as they fell over the knees and calves. He wore a dark blue sweater with a white button up shirt underneath. Blue really was his color, because for the first time, Naruto actually noticed that what Kiba had said was true, Sasuke was hot.

"Hey," he whispered but for some reason he thought that he was yelling. Sasuke stepped back and motioned him in with his hand.

"Good, you're on time; I have the movie started upstairs." Sasuke started then turned around and looked at Naruto. The boy looked slightly out of place in the foyer of his home. He was wearing greenish colored cargos with pockets and zippers and an orange t-shirt over a long sleeve white t-shirt and his hair seemed damp. He seemed like a bright star in the dark impersonal foyer of the home. He looked around eyes wide and looked a little awed and disgusted at the same time. Never had he had anyone come in the house and look _disgusted._ "Ready."

"You live here?" Naruto looked back at him as he turned over his shoulder.

"No…I just pretend to live here and but actually live in a car." Sasuke stated sarcastically not noticing the look of anger cross the face of the other teen.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto stated following the other up the stairs and to his room. He was disappointed to see that it was as impersonal as the rest of the house. They sat in uncomfortable silence while they watched the movie, and then shared notes. It was almost midnight before they had the outline for the report.

"So was that your brother?" Naruto asked packing his things up. Shikamaru's birthday was this week and the party was today. He was running late like he had told Kiba, but he doubted that they would be at the club when he finally got there.

"Yeah," He stated packing his things up as well, and then threw the bag down beside his bed.

"Must be nice." Naruto stated, before gathering what was left and dropping them in the bag.

"No, not really, sometimes I wish they would all disappear." Sasuke stated then shook his head surprised that he had been that honest.

"You don't mean that?" Naruto asked incredibly. "At least you have someone."

"What do you know?" Sasuke countered, this time he did notice the look that passed over his face.

"I know more then you think." Deciding to not get personal he went back to the project, "I'll write the report, you wanna do the visuals and comparison part of the paper?"

"Can you write an A paper, or should I do it all?"

"You're really a bastard you know that?" Naruto asked pinning the taller boy with a glare.

"And you're a loser turning into a nobody." Sasuke countered and before he knew what was happening he found himself sprawled on the floor, a throbbing in his cheek. Amazement flew across his features and lit up his dark eyes. "You hit me!" It came out in a shocked whisper.

Naruto really couldn't explain where the burst of temper had come from… maybe it had been all the taunts that seemed so familiar.

"_You're a loser."_

"_Brat! You're going no where."_

"_You're useless, you can't do anything right!"_

"_You're a curse, kid, you're better off dead."_

"_You killed him, it was your fault."_

"What right do you have to judge me. You're the loser. One day, I'll be better then you, and all the money and power in the world won't even buy you a look from me. And forget the project, I'll take care if it. I'll see myself out." He walked out the door, and down the hall. He passed Sasuke's brother without a glance but he could feel the other man looking at him. He just walked down the stairs and out the door, then off the property. He didn't stop walking until he got to Crazy, the underage club that he and his friends went to every Friday. He walked in the door and looked around quickly. It wasn't until he saw Kiba on a table waving at him that he realized they were still here. He smiled and walked over giving Shikamaru a big hug.

"Happy Birthday buddy. You to Ino."

"Whatever." He stated but the smirk on his face said he was happy that he made it. Looking around he noticed that everybody had made it this week. Kiba stood by Shikamaru and on his other side was Ino, who was talking to Sakura, Lee stood by her talking enthusiastically to Neji who was watching Hinta who was calming talking to Shino a blush on her cheek after noticing Neji direct stare.

00-00-00-00

Well here is the start, please be sure to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

Cat


	2. Chapter 2

From Day One

Chapter Two

By Catrina

A/N: This is my first attempt at an AU story and my second attempt at a Naruto fic so please review and let me know how I'm doing. You'll find many pairings in here the main on being Naruto and Sasuke. For those who have not read my stories before, I don't have a beta so there will be some errors.

Disclaimer: As always these characters aren't mine!

00-00-00-00

Sasuke sat on his floor in a daze until he realized that his cheek was most likely swelling. Looking back over the conversation then over the past week, how he had completely ignored Naruto, then asked him to meet on a Friday…who does homework on a Friday?... then having the boy read a book in four days when he had already read the book and just had to skim it over, then there were the smart ass comments.

"Okay, I was a bastard." He said to the empty room a little in awe. "But no one has ever hit me before." He touched the tender cheek and ignored the pain and was in actually slightly entranced by it.

So what now?

00-00-00-00

But the weekend passed uneventfully and Monday morning Naruto woke at 5:00 to a pounding at his door. After working Sunday night it seemed just a little cruel. He stumbled out of bed wiping his eyes trying to wake up. He pulled open the door, the cold air hit his bare chest and he shivered at what would be a cold September day.

"Hey Grandma, what's going on." The woman at the door glared at him slightly as though he was slow.

"I need you to work today."

"I have school."

"I'll call in for you. My cook and two servers called in, you're all I've got. Either way you aren't going to school today." Nodding he just closed the door, and then went to get dressed, by 5:30 he was in the kitchen making noodles and opening the restaurant at 6:00.

00-00-00-00

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke remembered what guilt felt like, and he didn't like it. Here Naruto had been, working hard even though he wasn't with a partner of his choice. And he had helped by being rude and condescending. After grabbing ice and placing it against his cheek, he grabbed a phone book and looked through looking for a phone number or address, and when he didn't find anything he went to the online phonebook, still nothing. By Saturday he decided the he would talk to him at school but when Monday came around all his classes seemed dull and lifeless and he realized that it was because Naruto was missing from school today. At lunch he sat alone reading as per his norm, but looked up when he heard a noise. Over to his left, Naruto's friends sat under a tree. He knew most of them, a couple he was unsure about, but even he recognized Kiba. The latest rumor in school was that Naruto and Kiba were a couple, but since it had been none of his business, Sasuke didn't care and didn't ask. But now he kind of wondered, what the deal was between them, but more he wondered if he would know where Naruto was. He thought about approaching the group, but decided against that, instead he watched and waited until they started to break. He thought about asking one of the girls but they would most likely just squeal in amazement that _he _was talking to _them._ Unfortunately Kiba was the only one who when the group broke up was by himself. He approached the other boy, noticing him for the first time; he was an interesting looking boy. Brown hair and black eyes, but with tan skin, and other then the fact that Sasuke wore his hair longer and it was darker, they could have been mistaken for brothers.

He walked toward the other boy, waiting for him to notice him, and Kiba almost stepped on Sasuke before he noticed that he was there. He saw Kiba's gaze wash up and down his body then a toothy smile appeared on his face.

"So, you pissed Naruto off. No wonder he was in a bad mood Friday." For the most part the bruise on Sasuke's face had disappeared but there was still a dark shadow around his left eye most people either hadn't noticed or didn't say anything.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked really not answering the question.

"Why do you care? Listen just leave him alone, okay. He doesn't need your shit." Kiba went to move around him.

Sasuke flung his arm out and stopped Kiba from moving. "It's none of your business why I want to see him, I just do."

"Listen, like I said Naruto doesn't need…"

"You don't decide what he needs." Kiba looked a little taken back at his venomous response, all the laughter seemed to die and the brown haired boy turned serious.

"Maybe I do. Did you every think that maybe I care about who my boyfriend associates with." Kiba growled stepping into Sasuke's personal space.

"Kiba, don't lie." The soft voice came from his side and both turned to the petite girl standing there. She placed a delicate hand on Kiba's arm and finally looked up to both of them. Sasuke recognized her; she was Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of a very wealthy family. She barely stood to Kiba's shoulder and looked like she could be blown away by a breeze; her hair was shaped around her face with shorter layers in the back, but was slowly growing out. It was a dark black, but her eyes were odd pale grey, and the pupils seemed to be lost in the grey color. It was said that it was passed down in the family and her cousin had the same eyes, but he didn't know Neji well enough to have actually looked him in the face. She shared with Sasuke a gentle smile. "You wanted to apologize to Naruto, didn't you?" Hinata looked pleased as she turned her odd grey eyes on him. For the first time in a while, Sasuke fought the urge to blush, for some reason she was looking at him like he was the best thing in the world, and granted he seemed to get that a lot but it was different from the shy Hinata.

"Well, I was rude…"

"Man you had to be more the rude to get him to hit you like that. Boy's got a nasty right hook if you piss him off enough. So what did you say that the great and might Uchiha has to apologize for?"

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke turned his eyes from the strange beauty, and turned a glare to Kiba.

"Kiba…" Hinata said his name again, and Kiba seemed to have to physically stop himself from saying anything, "He works at the restaurant on 1st Ave, the one that is famous for its noodles."

"T's Ramen?" He asked, he had heard of the place but he had never been there.

"Yes, he should be there, my guess is that he got pulled to work today."

"Yeah, Ino was the only one plastered this weekend." Kiba agreed, "So he can't be sick."

"Thank you," Sasuke turned and walked away, softly hearing Hinata's 'not a problem.' Kiba didn't say anything.

After school he walked about a mile until he ran into the restaurant. It had a homey look and the door was a slightly decorated wood door with an oval window in the door. Pulling it open he found the room wide open. A host's stand stood by the door asking them to wait to be seated. The tables were all clean except where there was a couple still sitting down eating. He waited for a moment before heading over to the wooden bar where stools were placed. There was a TV and a small selection of liquor off to the side. As he was sitting the door to the kitchen opened and he took a double take to see Naruto in black slacks and a white chef's top. He was rolling his sleeves up as he came out the door and was about to say something when he looked up and noticed that he wasn't alone. Naruto's stare turned a little more artic.

"Hello." For a moment they just stared at each other, neither giving an inch.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, grabbing a rag and wiping down the bar, more out of habit than the bar actually required to be cleaned.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" Sasuke hated apologizing and with Naruto making it hard he wasn't quite sure what to say. But he was saved by a busty woman coming up to the bar; her blond hair covered her face so he really couldn't say what she looked like.

"You're replacement is here, you can head home."

"Thanks Grams,"

"I'm not your Grams, get your ass outta here."

"Later…" He turned and walked away, and the lady glanced at Sasuke.

"Can I help you?"

"No," he paused for a moment, this really wasn't going his way, he had had it all planned out, but Naruto wasn't being cooperative about it and it was a lot harder then he had thought. It was two words, _I'm sorry,_ but right now, Sasuke couldn't get them out of his own mouth, "I need to talk to him." He said waving his hand in Naruto's direction.

"That's the cold shoulder if I've ever seen it. Well he lives upstairs, get going." She shooed him through the back door, and the other chef nodded to him as he passed through and in the back of the restaurant he saw Naruto unlocking the door, rushing up the stairs he caught it before it was slammed shut, deciding to go for it he pushed himself in.

"Hey, you weren't invited." Naruto was more the just a little surprised by the other boy forcing his way into his home. He turned on the other boy angry, and got even more upset as he looked around his home with something akin to amazement. "What?"

Sasuke looked around the apartment; the floors were well worn wood and only partially clean. It was one large room; to the right was the kitchen area, and past that there was a couch and a TV that was older then his mother. There were dishes and empty boxes on the old yellow counter, and a laptop sat closed on the table that had two chairs. The couch was a pale blue that looked like it had been patched more then once. An old quilt was draped over the back and one arm. On the TV there was a picture frame, the only decoration that he could really see. Moving forward he moved around the couch and picked up the picture. It was a really old picture, faded and the corners weren't in tact. He looked over to Naruto, he looked like his father.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked his voice a little softer then he expected. Naruto came over and grabbed the picture from his hand placed it back on the TV.

"Dead, don't touch." Naruto walked through the door by the kitchen that Sasuke hadn't seen until now, so he followed not sure where they were going.

"You work for your grandmother then?" Sasuke realized that he had just walked into Naruto's bedroom.

"She's not my grandmother; I just call her that to piss her off." Sasuke looked around the room; there was a bed and a chest of drawers with a bathroom off to the side. Over all, the whole apartment was the size of Sasuke's room. He looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto pull off his shirt and tank top. Sasuke noticed that there were two school uniforms hung by the door, and a handful of colorful clothes in the hamper. Overall the room was barren. He turned toward Naruto who had turned around. It was the first time he noticed how muscular and lean Naruto was. The muscles in his chest were defined and his abdominals were clear-cut, he quelled the urge to touch them, it was so different then his lean stomach. He blinked as he noticed a tattoo around his navel. It was fairly large, and it looked like a tribal symbol. He looked back up and he noticed that he had another tattoo on his shoulder, this one far less complex.

"Why are you still here?" Naruto asked glaring at the other boy. "Haven't you seen enough? Go away to your own house, and pretend like I don't exist."

"Listen, the things I said…I didn't know."

"And that makes it okay?" Naruto asked, "Will you get out of my room while I change please." Sasuke blinked noticing that the other boy had put his hand on his fly and was getting ready to unbutton it.

"Sure…" It came out more as a stutter and he turned with a blush and went to sit on the sofa. Despite its age it was very comfortable, he leaned his head back and rested it on the back of the couch, it smelled homey. He could smell the scent of ramen, and something like sandalwood. There was a pine candle sitting on the kitchen counter and he could smell that too. It wasn't as big as his home, but it was so much more comfortable. He turned his head when he heard footfalls in the hallway. Naruto looked much more comfortable in the black pajama pants and an orange t-shirt. He sat down on the other end of the couch and copied the other boy's pose then turned his head to study the other boy.

"You didn't happen to bring my homework did you?" He asked on a sigh, it was nice to sit down, T's Ramen never had a busy breakfast, but it was steady, it made a long day.

"No, but you didn't miss much." Sasuke turned his dark eyes and met the blue ones; Naruto seemed a little calmer now. "I said some rude things."

"Forget it."

"But…"

"Forget it, it's not like were friends, we just have to work together for a project." They both paused, not really knowing what to say.

"So you work?"

"Yeah."

"Everyday?"

"Pretty much only every other weekend though."

"Really, that's not legal students can't work more then 20 hours a week."

"It's not on the books, I work to pay my rent, and get half off the meals. So all you really came here for was to say that."

"Yeah, and work on the project," he motioned to the stuff that he left inside the door, "I brought the movie and stuff, figured we could pick the scene that we need to act in class."

"You know how to fight?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," he was a little taken back when Naruto crawled across the couch and gently grabbed his chin tilting his face. Gently he felt a hand rub across his left eye, when he let go Sasuke let go of the breath that he didn't realize that he was holding.

"Sorry about that, I have a bad temper and you hit a nerve." Naruto stood and walked over to the table where he grabbed his laptop, bringing it over and sitting next to Sasuke.

"Are you really dating Kiba?" Sasuke could have bit his tongue when that line came out. He felt a little relieved when Naruto laughed.

"Did he tell you that? No I'm not, though I am surprised he told you where I live, he is a little protective of me."

"He didn't tell me, Hinata, I think her name is, she is the one who told me. Small shy girl, really pretty." He felt the need to describe her incase he got the name wrong.

"Yeah, that's Hinata." There was a knock at the door and Naruto stood back up handing Sasuke the laptop he turned when Naruto answered the door though.

"Hey," Naruto blinked surprised.

"Hey, I need to escape Ino for a bit, plus I brought your homework."

"Isn't that too troublesome for you?" Naruto asked on a laugh.

"No, that woman is troublesome, didn't know that you had company." Shikamaru raised a thin brow at Sasuke, who just looked back at him. He wasn't even aware that these two were friends. "I can go down for some ramen I guess. Anything to keep her away from me."

"Why don't you just break up with her then?" Sasuke asked even though he really wasn't one to butt into other's business.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru said, with a frown as he walked in the room.

"You'll have to one of these days or she will have you down the isle and with two kids' right after high school."

"So you don't want to play chess then?" Shikamaru asked looking as disappointed as a disinterested person could.

"No, maybe Sasuke would, while I run down to the restaurant to get some ramen for us?"

"It will take more then a couple minutes to play chess." Sasuke stated as Shikamaru pulled out the board and set it up.

"You haven't played him before." With a slam of the door Naruto was gone and Shikamaru looked at him for the first move.

"I didn't know you were friends with him."

"Hard not to, he just meets you then you're stuck with him. Troublesome." Sasuke quickly figured out what Shikamaru's favorite word was. A couple moves later, the silence was getting on his nerves.

"How'd you meet him?" He made another move, and watched as Shikamaru made another.

"Middle school," Sasuke made a move, then Shikamaru, "We had study hall together and he never shut up. Check"

'No way," Sasuke countered but looked at the board to see indeed his King was in danger, he moved it and Shikamaru countered.

"Careful, he'll be the same way with you, it's troublesome." He waited until Sasuke moved then smiled. "Checkmate and ramen," He turned to the door as it opened and then jumped up from the couch.

An hour later Sasuke turned to Naruto, "He's odd."

"He's a riot. So lazy but so smart. You lasted longer then I thought against him in a game. He's really good."

"No kidding, I will have to play him again."

"Join us for lunch tomorrow, and you can meet the rest of my friends, and I'll bring the chess set. Anyway, let's get started."

Sasuke noticed little things during their study session; like that Naruto sat very close to him and radiated heat, that he actually was very good at typing and homework, which made him wonder why he was a so-so student. He seemed to have a good work ethic too. He watched his hands as he typed they were strong and tan and he was mesmerized by the steady rhythm he created when he was working. He found himself wondering what it was like to watch him cook, or work downstairs. It was the first time that Sasuke could ever remember being curious about someone. He watched Naruto as they worked together; they seemed to work well as a team like they could almost hear each other's thoughts. He had never found a synergy with anyone like that before. No one had really even dared to approach him. He knew that most of the school thought of him as an ice prince, very cool and confident, much like his older brother who had gone through the same school system. He let them think that, for the most part it kept people out of his way, but he also found that he was lonely. The feeling of never having anyone to turn to was somewhat a lost feeling. He couldn't ever go to his family with problems, because he was an Uchiha, they didn't have problems. But life was never that simple for Sasuke and he really wondered if it was that easy for the rest of the members of his family.

"Say it." Naruto said as he finished typing the report, saved the document, and then shuffled the laptop to Sasuke to proof read. "You haven't been focused on the paper for a while now…so what were you thinking about."

"I've never met anyone like you before." Naruto laughed at that.

"I've been told I'm unique." Sasuke shook his head at that.

"No, I think…"

"You should just speak your mind, no one will get to know you if you're always aloof."

"Idiot, I'm trying, it's new to me." This time when Naruto was called an idiot he just smiled.

"New is good."

"Yeah, but I'm curious about you." Naruto looked at him, really looked at him.

"You've never been curious about someone before?"

"No."

"I always want to know about people. When you get to know them it's like they're a part of you, you know? It's like you give them a piece of you and you give them a piece of yourself. I'm always noisy and always asking questions so then I have proof that I'm really not alone."

"Why are you alone?" Sasuke asked the question ready to be shot down like he had been earlier today. He couldn't imagine the strength in one person that could live against so much adversity.

"My mom died giving birth to me, my dad died in an accident when I was eight. I was in government care until I ran away when I was twelve. I used to live up in Hakodate and I hitchhiked south. I got sick when I got here to Tokyo; I ended up sleeping in the alley back here. My coincidence I met Tsunade and her husband, I started working for them as a busboy and they let me live here. My life story… great huh?"

"I've never met anyone who had to be strong before."

"Don't make more out of it then what it is, I did what I had to survive, you would too." Now that Naruto seemed sad, Sasuke felt the urge to reach out to him, to touch him, try and comfort the ache that wasn't physical, he felt the ache himself like a fist around his heart.

"It looks okay," He said closing the lid to the laptop, and then stood handing it to Naruto. The need to run, to flee from something that he couldn't understand, he knew that feeling and he was good at it. "I need to go," He quickly grabbed his coat and things and was at the door slipping his shoes on.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, wide eyes worried, face openly full of concern.

"Yeah, see you at school."

"Yeah." Naruto said, but the door was closed and Sasuke was gone… "That was weird." Deciding to call it a night, Naruto crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Once out of the apartment, Sasuke was much calmer. These things, these emotions he's never had to deal with them before, it was something new to him. His family, himself included, was known as cold detached people, but this curiosity and concern was something that he wasn't sure how to deal with. Every one in school had assumed that they were natural enemies; they never talked, never touched, never associated with each other, but now it seemed like a week with Naruto on a project had changed something with in him. He walked home quick enough, it was starting to get dark, but he got home safe and sound. Walking to the gate, he typed the code, and then proceeded to the house. Walking in there were no home-cooked smell to greet him, there was no face at the door. He was to his room and changed for bed and still no one noticed that he was back, or that he had even been gone.

He missed Naruto's warm apartment, and the sense of security that he had when he had been there. The warmth of the boy and the sound of his voice was in his head as he fell asleep, and carried over to his dreams. They were full of warm smiles, bright blue eyes, and laughter that was just a little too loud.

00-00-00-00

"Shit you scared me!" Naruto laughed in his ear, his arms were draped over Sasuke from behind, and for the second time Sasuke found himself studying Naruto's hands before looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, you looked like you were thinking way to hard… I think that's the first time that I have heard you cuss to. Welcome to becoming a normal person." Naruto smiled and for the first time that Naruto could remember a smiled flickered over Sasuke's face.

"Normal is not what you are."

"Hey, here I was being nice and cheering you up…"

"You have alterative motive…" Sasuke for the first time noticed that they had gathered some stares.

"Yeah, you going to eat lunch with us right, I talked to Shikamaru on the way to school and he seemed excited…

"Excited…does he get excited?" Sasuke asked again that smirk floating across his lips. Naruto decided that he would do whatever possible to see that look as much as possible.

"Yes he does, you can tell because he looks away from the sky for a split second, then resumes looking at the clouds. I guess he was impressed with how well you played yesterday."

"He beat me in 18 moves." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, you were a challenge, man he beats me in 10, so don't feel bad," Naruto told him, still draped over his back, his chin rested on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke was really starting to get addicted to this warmth that Naruto was presenting him with at every opportunity. He doubted that Naruto even realized it, and maybe it selfish on Naruto's part, being touchy and clinging to people, but it was something that Sasuke had never really experienced before, he would miss it when they were done with this project. "So lunch?"

"Yeah, I know the tree."

"Great," Naruto pushed away then walked past him to his first class, it was the first time that he really watched Naruto leave. Sasuke had never really been sure about his sexuality, but he was finding Naruto more and more attractive every time they met.

When lunch finally came around, Sasuke found that he was a little scared to approach the tree. There were quite a group of people and granted he did know them all he just didn't _know_ them.

There was Hinata, the shy girl that he had met yesterday. There was Shikamaru and beside him being completely ignored was Ino, her long white-ish blond hair pulled back in a ponytail to show off her bright blue eyes. Beside her was Sakura, she was leaning against her boyfriend Rock Lee, track star for the school and the fastest runner in the history of the school. He had his arm around her shoulder keeping her close. Next to him was Neji Hyuuga, he was tall, pale, and smart. He wore his black hair long, almost down to his waist and pulled back, he like Hinata had the odd grey eyes that seemed to dominate the face though his eyes were said to be darker. He was also captain of the schools martial arts team, one of the best, and known to have a grudge against the shy, but beautiful Hinata. Beside him sat Shino, smart and quite he seemed misplace in the group, he realized when he was there when he stabbed his chop-sticks into Kiba's hand to shut the boy up. To complete the circle Naruto sat there, sharing smiles and laughing with the group. It was a complete circle. He didn't belong in that circle, turning to leave he stopped when he heard his name.

Damn, Naruto had seen him…this would be awkward.

Except Shikamaru seemed to cheer up as well…he couldn't really say how he knew, but he knew that the other boy was actually glad to have him there. He walked over and they made room for him between Hinata and Naruto as the blond boy pulled out the travel chess board from his bag.

"30 moves this time." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It's how long he thinks he'll stay in the game." Shikamaru clarified.

"Oh." That came from Ino.

"So you know everyone here right?" Naruto asked. He looked up and looked around the circle and realized that they were like Naruto, warm and open. His gaze was met with eye contact and smiles. He tried to smile in return but again it came out as a smirk. He thought that he heard Ino sigh, but he didn't turn her way instead focusing on the board.

"16." Shikamaru stated.

"Does that mean…?"

"He thinks he'll beat me in 16 moves." The game was played quietly and when it was finished.

"18 moves wow!"

"It's never taken him that long."

"That was cool."

"Wow Shikamaru, you have competition."

Sasuke was surprised at the commotion, "You call that competition?" It was then they laughed, the whole group just laughed, and it was free and something that Sauske just wasn't used to and Sasuke found for a moment that he laughed too.

The rest of the week was kind of a rush. It was hard to really work on the project since Naruto had to work every night, but for the rest of the week they were together almost constantly at school, it quickly got around school as to why, so the strange looks that they had received Tuesday disappeared, but Naruto found himself liking to be around Sasuke and they formed an understanding. Then it was Friday, and they handed in the assignment, then at a loss as of what to do next, they went back to how it was.

Silent avoidance.

Acceptance of what they had formed was over…it was no longer needed.

Sasuke now realized how cold it really was without someone by your side.

00-00-00-00


	3. Chapter 3

From Day One

Chapter 3

By Catrina

A/N- On with chapter two hints of Kiba x Shino, Hinta x Neji, and Shikamaru x Temari and of course the main couple of SasuNaru.

As always I own nothing.

00-00-00-00

He missed him. He missed his dark hair and eyes, his calm and soothing presence, he missed him calling him an idiot, he missed scaring him by grabbing him each day, he missed working in silence with him, and he missed seeing him in his glasses…

"Good lord just ask him out."

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking over to Sakura only to see that the group was all looking at him.

"Just ask Sasuke out."

"I…I can't."

"He watched you, a lot." Shino was known for only really talking when it was important, and this, he deemed, was important.

"Like watched how?" Naruto asked clinging to the fact that someone else believed in the idea.

"Like how Kiba watches his next victim." Shino noted and Kiba looked at him a little affronted.

"What does that mean?" Kiba tried to glare but it came over as more of a pout for a moment Shino just gazed at him black eyes unaffected.

"Like you're hungry." Shino described before turning back to his book, saying clearly that he was done discussing the topic. He was the only one who was oblivious to the way Kiba stared at him, because he kind of had that hungry look now.

"But he's not into guys." Naruto tried to explain. His friends were really the only ones close to him that knew for sure his orientation the rest of the school was merely guessing.

Shino again raised his gaze and looked at his friend. Naruto was in a way so insecure that it was sweet. The boy honestly had no idea how adorable he was. For a moment he felt the need to again bring up the point that he knew what he was talking about when that was taken away from him. Kiba came up beside him and smiled.

"Would you like me to hit on him first, I'm sure I can get a reaction." The group laughed at Kiba's attempt to help but Naruto blushed and shook his head and Kiba draped a supportive arm around him pulling him close. For a brief moment Shino was jealous of the rapport between the two. They were peas in a pod so to speak, but he never caught Kiba looking at Naruto as more then a friend and vise versa. That was his only hope, he was so reserved that he just couldn't make the first move, but he knew in the end he would have to, that there was no way that Kiba would move in on him, quiet stoic Shino.

"Trust me Naruto just go and ask him to join us this weekend, tell him that we'll all be there. Group thing…" Shikamaru spoke up from behind Shino and he turned to see that he stood quietly there with Ino draped over him.

The boy nodded and gathering his courage walked away. Shino watched and before he knew it, that arm was indeed draped around his shoulder. "How do you do it man?" Kiba asked, though Kiba was shorter then he was, he still had such a large presence that Shino sometimes felt a little smaller. He looked over and down at the other boy and tilted his head in question. "How do you make everything you say so important?" Kiba asked letting Shino in on what he really meant. Shino took in the wild brown hair and the inquisitive brown eyes that pleaded with him to share his advice.

"It's easy really." He started to walk away but found his arm looped with Kibas' as the boy walked beside him in step. For a moment he realized that he needed to be embarrassed. That this casual touching wasn't allowed and that he was allowing the other boy to be far too informal with him. But he liked the warmth of Kiba beside him and he liked the fact that it was comfortable and that the other boy seemed to like it to, even though he seemed nervous, like he was waiting for rejection. Though Shino could understand, he was never really clear about where he stood on anything, just that he was here to study, and get good grades, but he had fallen in with this group of friends about a year ago, and he still really couldn't tell you why. One day he had been by himself, doing what he was supposed to do, then the next day he was surrounded by a group of friends. You could even go as far to say that he had been the one who dragged Hinta in, much to Neji's delight and dismay. And now he here was debating on whether or not he would actually drink what Kiba brought in the club tonight so maybe…just maybe he could get up the courage to make the first move. He felt the fingers flex on his arm and realized that he had dazed off into space.

"Easy how?" Kiba asked again this time fully aware that he had all of Shino's attention. He loved it when those dark intense eyes turned on him, it really made him feel like he was the only person in the world. He wished that he could fell that way every moment, all the time, awake and asleep.

"I don't say much" He said simply as he pulled away, leaving the other behind flabbergasted as headed to class, Shino looked back just as the other boy smiled and shook his head looking down. Shino smiled when he turned back around and headed to class.

00-00-00-00

It was odd, now that after a week of not seeing Naruto he felt different. He found himself missing the comfort of simply having someone by your side. For the last week of the project, Naruto had been with him, always by his side, discussing one topic or another. The other boy was a constant, and he provided a little warmth into Sauske's life. He wasn't really prepared to have it over and yet the paper had been turned in, the presentation had been finished, and they had gotten an excellent grade. Now he was working with Shino, and while they got everything accomplished, it hadn't been as fun. They had simply worked together and then they were done. That's it. That's all. No fun conversation, no sporadic laughter, no enjoyment. He hadn't actually planned on missing the blond haired blue eyed mass of energy. But he did.

Every once in a while he would look over to his left, thinking for just a moment that he had seen him standing there. But there would be no big eyes laughing at him, no friendly arm slung around his shoulders. For some reason that was what he missed the most. Naruto was so casual with his touches, he would ruffle his hair, grab his hand, put his arm around his shoulder or waist, and that was different, and Sasuke liked it. He walked through the main lobby and noticed that some students were gathered to his left, barely glancing at them, he kept walking forward until he felt a massive weight on his shoulders.

Tan arms dangled over his shoulders from behind, and when he turned he found Naruto's chin resting on his shoulder a large smile showing off his white straight teeth.

"Hey." Sasuke really didn't know what else to say, but he was relieved to once again have Naruto's attention.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" The question was drawn out but before he could answer, Naruto continued. "You looked bored, so I had to come and cheer you up." Naruto smiled as he saw a flicker of a smile pass over Sauske's face, for him that was almost like a grin.

"Glad you felt the need to throw yourself over me to do that." Sasuke chastened before going to pull away, but Naruto held him close.

"Are you busy tonight?" The question was whispered in his ear, the voice was husky, and he almost thought that…was Naruto flirting with him?

"Not that I know of, why?" He could have said that he would be studying or something, but spending the evening alone just didn't sound like to would be fun.

"Every Friday, we all," He titled his head toward the rest of the group that he was with, "go to Crazy. It's the under 18 club, we dance, and hang out, and Kiba always finds a way to sneak in alcohol, but you don't have to drink any. So what do you say?"

"No."

"No?" In confusion he dropped his arms and Sasuke turned around to face him. "Why not?"

"I've never been to a club, and your friends don't like me."

"They don't know you, and they like you fine."

"You don't know me that well either."

"But I'm trying."

"Still," Naruto knew that he was wavering…he just had to find the right words.

"Come on it will be fun." Big blue eyes looked at him and blinked before he was blinded by a smile.

"Fun?" For a moment Nartuto thought that Sasuke was going to ask him, 'Fun, what's that?' But instead the other boy shook his head.

"Come on. It's interesting. You can see Kiba dressing like a male slut trying to get his crush's attention, Ino will be mad at Shikamaru the whole time accusing him of checking out other girls when all he really is, is extremely bored, and Hinta will stand there and blush while Neji stares at her, she thinks he's mad, personally I think he had the hots for her…"

"Aburame?" Sasuke asked blinking…he was trying to imagine the other stoic boy with the wild haired Inzuka, he wasn't seeing it.

"Yeah, with Kiba. How'd you guess…weird huh? Kiba's had the hots for him like forever and Shino, I'm pretty sure likes him to but his family is really old-fashioned. Anyway Lee and Sakura are there, and they usually have a good time."

"Back up! Hinta and Neji?" Again Sasuke blinked, he studied Naruto hoping that the other boy would find this pairing odd as well, "They're cousins, and they look identical. That's egotistical."

"No it's not and they don't look that alike. Hinta's eye are a little lighter and her hair is a softer color then Neji's, beside it's not like their first cousins, I think they're like third cousins, and Neji's real dad is actually a second cousins of Hinta's dad and Hinta's uncle, her dad's twin, adopted him, but he was always a little resentful because Hinta's dad owns a bunch of hospitals and they have lots of money."

"And this is supposed to be fun?" Sasuke asked. He knew his eyes were wide, but he just couldn't fathom how this could be great. And all the people he thought were normal…well he was finding out that they weren't.

"Well, like I said, Lee and Sakura will be there, they are as close to normal as we get." Naruto blinked realizing in actually those two made the whole group look even weirder.

"I don't think so."

"You can't live your life in a hole, man." Naruto glared. "You know, you seem lonely and you are going to stay that way until you actually try."

Sasuke almost looked like a cornered animal, but Naruto knew that he was wavering.

"Come on…and I'll be there, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I don't need your protection."

"But still, I'll be there too. Come on…live a little, its okay, we don't expect anything but for you to be yourself." Naruto looked like a kid at Christmas, how could he say no.

"Okay," Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what he had been talked into, but it felt good knowing that he would just be with Naruto again, even if it was with all of his friends around.

"Jeans and a T-shirt, I'll be by at 8:00. It's a date."

"Date?" But he was already gone.

And he was nervous…

00-00-00-00

He was dressed, and he knew that he looked good but he wasn't sure what to expect what to think. There was something that just seemed so different with how this evening was going. It started with the fact that he had changed his shirt three times before settling on blue. Then he couldn't decide if he should wear a button up shirt underneath it or not, so he went with not. So here he was, dressed in jeans and a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and still not for sure if this was what was what he should be wearing. So he gave up, he said good-bye to his parents who didn't really question why he was going out and went to wait but the security gate that was at the entrance to his house. At a little after eight he heard the sound of pounding footsteps and looked up to see Naruto running down the street. It was hard to miss him actually, with his bright yellow hair and an even brighter orange shirt, Sasuke knew that he should have seen him coming from a mile away. The blond boy skidded to a stop in front of him and a bright smile covered his face and shone from his eyes. Sasuke had to fight to hold his smile back. This boy's joy was contagious, and what made it even more special was that he had a little bit of insight about what he had been through. He felt special to be on the receiving end of that smile.

"Naruto." Just saying his name was a little pleasure to Sasuke, for the first time in Sasuke's life he had more then a passing fancy in someone, he wasn't really sure what to do next. He was used to having people chase after him, Naruto was different though, he felt like he should be the one doing the chasing.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, it was busy at work, so I didn't get off right away, and then I was in kitchen so I had to shower and change." Sauske looked down at the shirt to realize that it was indeed orange and it also had a bright yellow sun in the center winking at everything. It was a bright shirt, much like the wearer. And here he was in boring blue, he felt so ordinary next to Naruto, but he wasn't jealous, no not really, but he wanted to be part of that, he wanted to have that warmth. "Are you ready?" Naruto aksed.

"I wouldn't be out here waiting for you if I wasn't." Sasuke pointed out and watched as Naruto blushed. Then he was blushing as Naruto grabbed his hand and started dragging him.

"Then let's go." He laughed as he pulled his friend along.

00-00-00-00

Shino could never understand how Kiba got the alcohol into the club. He wore tight black pants and his shirt was nothing more then mesh, but still he brought at least a bottle each Friday. Kiba's dad owned a liquor store, and his dad had a great bar at home, so extensive that he never really noticed when something would disappear. Today it was two bottles of sake, and it seemed that one bottle was in Hinata's purse while the other was in a soda bottle on top of the table. As normal everyone took at least one drink but today was different when this time Shino actually asked for a second. Kiba's dark eyes looked at him and he blinked behind his dark glasses.

"Shino, man, you okay? You never go for seconds." Kiba asked and studied the boy that he had crushed on for more then a year.

"Stressful day." He commented softly and Kiba smiled at him and poured him another along with one for himself, then shook his head as others asked for seconds as well. He poured the round then drank. For as much as Kiba liked to be the center of attention he also liked to watch others, and tonight he was amused. Rock Lee was sitting in the back of the round booth that they sat at and under his arm was his pink-haired green-eyed girl friend Sakura. Instead of chatting as Sakura usually did, she sat cuddled up next to Lee her hand on his heart. Maybe they had had a fight, but when he looked a little closer, he noted that she wore a small stone on her middle finger of her right hand… not a promise ring…but it was indeed a gift…he had never seen it before.

Beside him sat Hinata, she was wearing light make-up and a shirt with low cleavage which she kept pulling up…that hadn't been her choice to wear, obviously Sakura was up to something. It didn't take him long to figure it out though, because Neji was staring at her with a combination of lust and disgust and happened to glare at every guy who looked her way. Neji seemed a little angry today. Ino and Shikamaru sat on the other side of the table, Ino was drinking while Shikamaru stared at the ceiling, 'hmmm' when he was talked to and occasionally asking a question. But the person who had him on edge was Shino, who had sat down beside him. The second the other boy had sat down he had automatically sat a little straighter. Not that he felt he needed to but Shino was sitting straight and he didn't want to appear even shorter to the other man. Kiba shivered when their hands accidentally brushed and he didn't know what to do next when the other scooted a little closer. He looked up, then noticed that Naruto and Sasuke had arrived. His breath caught for a moment when he looked at the two. They were a striking pair, both insanely handsome and they were opposite, everything that was dark in Sasuke was reflecting in Naruto's light and vise versa. They were the perfect contradictory couple.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Shino mumbled, pouring his four cup of sake.

"Yeah," But Kiba turned to Shino and tried to take the bottle away, "Man, don't you think that's enough?"

"No, I have a goal." Shino mumbled more to himself then to Kiba. Kiba looked to the others for support but no one really seemed to be paying attention to the quiet stoic one of the group. Shino looked straight at Kiba and stated to him again. "I have a goal."

"Okay… what is the goal?" Kiba asked reaching up taking the dark glasses off of his face to reveal his dark eyes.

"I want to be drunk at least once." Shino announced as the other two reached the table.

"I like that goal, Shino." Naruto laughed as he sat down by him and made room for Sasuke, as the others made room for them in the booth. Sasuke sat down and almost groaned when he realized that he would be in constant contact with the other boy from shoulder to hip. It was then at that moment that Sasuke realized what was going on, that he saw the truth in clarity.

He _desired _Naruto.

He _wanted _Naruto.

There was no question, not any more. He could see with crystal clarity what exactly was there, what he wanted…what he hoped was there. Goosebumps raised across his skin and he shivered for just a second, but Naruto felt him.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked innocently, turning bright blue eyes on him making him wonder if Naruto realized what his eyes did to him. He shook his head, and grunted, his way of saying no that he was fine. Conversation filled the empty space and in no time their group was the center of the noise. Sasuke had never been surrounded by so much laugher and yelling in his life. If his parents could see him now… joining in the laughter and smirking at stupid jokes, they would be ashamed. But he, he was enjoying this glimpse into what real life could be. He wished that he could have this…that he could be just like all the others here. While both Neji and Hinata were quiet, the shy smile on her face and the lack of a glare on Neji's showed that they were having a good time as well.

The club started to fill with more and more people and he watched as Shino, and himself included drained on bottle of sake and started on the next. For some reason the drink made it okay for him to have a good time. It made it okay to join in the teasing and simply made it okay to be there…to be included. Inclusion…it was an idea that he wasn't exactly familiar with. But this…this was something that he would remember for a long time. Sasuke watched Naruto with dark hooded eyes and it was missed by most others in the group, but not by Shino. But it wasn't missed on Sasuke's part that he looked at Kiba the same was that he was looking at Naruto.

It was almost ten before Sakura pulled Lee out to dance and then Kiba pulled Naruto out to dance. Naruto reached out to Sasuke to pull him along but Sasuke shook his head, vying to watch instead. When he turned back to the table, Sasuke noticed that Shino had filled his drink along with his own. Both of them sat in silence watching the others flood the dance floor. While Kiba and Naruto were far from dancing with each other, they still kept each other in range. Their energy and laughter seemed contagious to all those around them.

"It almost makes them untouchable." Shino stated looking at Sasuke.

"Their energy, their presence, it makes me feel like I shouldn't try to touch that." Sasuke agreed realizing that he and the stoic man had something in common. Kiba and Naruto dancing and laughing seemed normal to all the others in the club but it made Sasuke a little jealous. All these other people had seen this side of him before, they had know that this existed while he had had no idea, lost in the darkness of his own life.

"No need to be jealous, there is nothing but friendship there." Shino told him downing his drink, and Sasuke followed suit, before grabbing the bottle and pouring them drinks again.

"I'm not jealous." Sasuke growled, when he saw boys and girls alike watching the two of them. "How can you not be?" He muttered countering his earlier statement.

"Sure…" Shino either didn't hear or ignored Sasuke's last statement. "Why don't you go dance with him?"

"Don't know how."

"He'll teach you."

"Why don't you?" Sasuke countered angry but not sure why.

"I think I'm to drunk to stand." Sasuke looked at the other boy and watched him give out and drop his head onto the table. Sasuke downed his and Shino's sake then went to interrupt the two. He tapped Kiba on the shoulder.

Kiba had noticed more then once that Sasuke and Shino were talking, more then he had ever really seen Shino talk to anybody.

"One of these day's you'll have to tell him." Naruto told him, the other boy was red and almost out of breathe. Not a drinker, Naruto loved the natural highs that a person could get from just being alive, and it was easy to see that joy in his face right now. "Besides, didn't Shino say Sasuke liked me." Naruto said it jokingly but anyone could see the small glimmer of hope that the other boy had…that maybe Shino had been telling the truth. Kiba turned when he felt the tap on his shoulder. He meet a dark glare head on. He was never one to be scared of anyone, but the glare that he received from Sasuke sent a small shiver up his spine. There was no doubt in his mind that this boy did like his friend… he just hoped that it turned out well.

"Your drunk friend needs your help." Kiba looked over the blue clad shoulder and gasped, his thoughts of Naruto fled when he looked back at the table. Shino was sitting at the booth, head on the table top and Hinata was trying to wake up him up.

"How much did you let him drink?" instantly he pulled away from Naruto and rushed over to Shino. He placed a hand on the back of his head, surprised a little at how soft the hair under his hand was. Pulling on an arm, he pulled the other boy out of the booth and helped him stand. He felt Shino's arms snake around his middle and he put a strong arm around his waist. Kiba looked to Hinata. "I'm going to take him outside, some cool air would do him good."

Hinata put a hand to Shino's forehead and smiled softly. "Just take him to your house Kiba, I'll call his dad okay?" He nodded and helped Shino take shaky steps though the club.

"Man what were you thinking? How much did you drink?"

"Not enough." Shino mumbled leaning on Kiba. They walked slowly though the street, but the steps were slow.

"How do you feel?" Kiba asked after a few steps.

"I want more to drink." Shino muttered before coming to a stop. The stoic man wasn't really sure what was going on. His world was spinning and if this was drunk, he was okay with that… but he still couldn't get the words past his lips, he still couldn't say what he wanted to say. He didn't know what to do. He looked to Kiba hoping that the other boy had the answers. But he didn't, Kiba just looked at him concerned and worried.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"I want to drink so that I can say it." Shino looked at the other boy and wanted to smile. He tried for a moment then a car drove by and his world started to turn, the headlights causing vertigo for the intoxicated boy. Strong arms caught him and he fell forward into the warm body in front of him. He laid his head in his neck and absorbed the smell that was Kiba, a slight scent of cologne, sweat, and pine. It was a wonderful scent, he breathed deep memorizing the smell.

"Shino?"

"Hmmm?" he asked cuddling in a little closer. The autumn weather was a cool balm to how hot his skin felt. There was no question in his mind though… if he could stay like this he would. He felt a soothing hand running up and down his spine and he couldn't think of a more wonderful feeling. He was being petted.

"What do you want to say?" Kiba asked. He felt good, holding Shino like this, it was something that was amazing, he wondered if it was going to happen again, if it could happen again. When Kiba pulled back to look him in the eye, he watched wide-eyed as Shino simply fell to the ground landing on his ass. He didn't even acknowledge that he had fallen blinking sullenly. Kiba kneeled in front of him placing his hands on each side of his face. He looked into the alcohol hazed eyes and smiled. To his surprise Shino smiled back. It was an odd awkward smile, something Kiba could tell was hardly ever used.

"Kiba…" Shino started grabbing the other boy's shirt and pulling him closer and took a deep breath. "Do actions speak louder than words?" Shino asked seriously. Kiba had to laugh; he raised a hand behind his head and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I think so." Kiba stated, then nodded as if to solidify his point.

"Okay." Shino pulled him forward again and then asked again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kiba decided that a drunk Shino was an adorable Shino.

"Okay." Shino pulled again, and Kiba expected another question. But that wasn't what he got.

A warm mouth slanted over his making his eyes go wide. For a moment he stopped, startled, unsure of what was going on and it took a moment before reality settled in. That _Shino _was kissing him. The reality that the object of his fantasies was pulling him closer, kissing him, and making a small satisfied sound in the back of his throat. Just when that sunk in, Shino pulled away and looked at him confused.

"That was what I wanted to say." Shino explained and left Kiba even more confused. What was he saying in the kiss, 'Hey, I'm drunk,' or maybe, 'Hey I like you when I'm drunk,' or maybe, 'I think you're hot,' Kiba shook his head.

"Can you clarify that?" Kiba asked quietly more then a little stunned. It was then that Shino tried to get back up, he stood slowly. Kiba jumped to his feet and was surprised when the other stood on his own.

"That felt good." Shino declared, starting to walk slowly in the direction of Kiba's house. It was then that Kiba decided that this night made no sense. Maybe he was dreaming?

"Good?" Kiba questioned as he followed Shino. Then the other boy turned around and walked backwards, the hazy eyes looking very serious.

"Is there something that you want to say?" Shino asked tilting his head to one side and it was then that the cards fell into Kiba's lap. It was time for him to make a decision.

Should he take a chance, walk out on a limb and see what happens? It was time to weight the doubts and indecisions and see what happened.

It was time to take a chance.

Even though he was a little disoriented, even he could see that Kiba had changed. His eyes were just a little more focused and there was a smirk chasing his lips, if he wasn't used to being stoic he might have shivered. He had wondered what it would be like… to be kissed by another male, to be kissed by Kiba but it was so much more then he thought it would be. His arms twined around him digging strong hands into his hair and pulling his head down. His lips were devoured, Shino lost himself as he was pulled into another person. Beyond his control his hands dug into Kiba's shoulder pulling him close. Kiba's body arched into his and he would have fallen back if it wasn't for the wall.

_Huh? Where did that come from_? The thought passed so quick that he didn't even realized that he knew how to think. His mouth opened and it was invaded, all he could smell, taste, sense was Kiba, and he didn't want to have that disappear.

He pulled his mouth away to breath, and if he wasn't already drunk, he would now be more then drunk off of that one kiss. But Kiba didn't seem to let up. His lips traced down his neck and Shino felt the need to return the offer. He brought his hands up and tugged on Kiba's hair, the other boy pulled back and looked at him before Shino kissed him again. It was a short hard kiss, and he used his teeth, first by accident, but the moan from the wild boy made him do it again, nibble and bite the lip before moving down the neck. He could feel the goosebumps race across Kiba's skin and he smirked into Kiba's neck before he bit into it marking him. The sudden wave of dizziness stopped everything as he pulled away, leaning into the wall.

"Okay, need to stop." Kiba placed a small kiss on Shino's lips, "Let's get to my house, give you some water and put you to bed." Kiba gave him another little kiss. Carefully Kiba walked him home and they changed Shino much slower then Kiba.

Shino was left alone for a moment when Kiba went to get water and aspirin. He fell into Kiba's bed noting the smell of pine. He sighed and cuddled into the sheets, Kiba came back and lifted the other boy making him drink the water and take the aspirin. When Kiba pulled away Shino fell back into his bed.

"You are going to be hurting tomorrow."

"My dad?"

"Hinata called him."

"Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Hopefully doing the same as us." Kiba said optimistically, and then smirked, "You're in my bed." The moan that Shino let out was one of pain not pleasure and Kiba wanted to laugh but held himself from doing so, he had been drunk one to many times to know what it felt like. But now the reason that he had become drunk was clear. Shino need some help 'saying' some things he needed to say. He looked back down at Shino sure that the other boy had passed out before he climbed into bed and sprawled over what he hoped was his boyfriend. He couldn't wait till morning…

00-00-00-00

Well finally some action. Thanks for reading, and to those who are reading I ask that you write a review and tell me how I'm doing.

Thanks to those who have already reviewed and thanks for reading.

Cat


	4. Chapter 4

From Day One

Chapter 4

By Catrina

A/N; Picks up where the last chapter left off. Anyway as always I own nothing.

00-00-00-00

Hinata made the call quickly telling Shino's father that he had fallen ill and Kiba's place was closest. It was the closest thing to the truth that she could tell. There was no way that she could tell him the truth. She hung up the phone in the back of the club and made the way back to the booth. She caught Lee and Sakura dancing and smiled when she saw Naruto laughing at Sasuke. She was ignorant of the stares that she received and she sat back down, glad that Shikamaru didn't dance. Ino was dancing with some stranger on the dance floor and Neji started at her as she sat back down.

"How'd it go?" Shikamaru asked, knowing as well as everyone else that Hinata was a horrible liar.

"Okay…I think." Hinata stated studying the table before looking up as a drink was place in front of her. She looked up to see a blond waitress there smiling politely. She blinked before looking at the glass then back to the waitress.

"The guy at that table bought it for you." The waitress stated. She knew this group, they came every Friday, but there was only one that she noticed all the time. The bored one, his name was Shikamaru. From what she understood he had a girl friend, but every time he was here he seemed more bored out of his mind. But right now the long haired one stole her attention. His face red and angry he looked at her and demanded that she tell him who sent the drink. For a moment Temari felt sorry for the quiet blushing girl, she didn't seem to want the attention.

"Look I can bring it back." She stated reaching for the glass, but the other boy grabbed it first. He looked into her eyes and she was startled by the light pale grey color, they seemed similar to the quiet girls eyes, but her's were even a little lighter.

"Who was it?" The guy grumbled. Neji couldn't believe the audacity of some people. Hinata was here, with a bunch of guys, how could they not assume that she was with one of them? There was no way that anyone would have the gall to do that. He felt a hand on his hand and he looked down to see a small pale hand covering his own. Her hand was calm, cool, and soothing, though she looked a little nervous to be touching him. That he regretted.

He could remember the small girl he used to play with. They had grown up together, but because of his own immaturity he had driven a wedge between them. He had been jealous of her stature and the wealth that she would inherit while he would have so little. There was no doubt that if he had been a better person that they would still be friends, that he wouldn't know her as who she used to be instead of who she is.

He had protected her when they were young, whether it was from her overly harsh father or when the world rained hard on her sensitive world. She was so sweet and so soft hearted that he never really knew how to _really_ protect her; he knew more how to help her weather the storm. Now, older he realized that she had more of an inner strength then he thought that she did. There was something that was just too much to her. She was just too special. He didn't deserve to have her touch him. Didn't deserve to have her understand and forgive what he had done in the past. He had let so much bitterness into his life that he had lost sight of what brightness could be. It ended up that she was brightness, that she was a light. He wasn't sure when he noticed it, or maybe it was just for him, but in a class a memory caught up with him.

"_Look Neji-nee-san." Hinata held out her small hands and smiled at him. In the palm of her hand a firefly sat his light slowly blinking. "Before it flies away you need to make a wish."_

"_Not on a firefly." Neji countered. But Hinata simply countered with a brighter smile._

"_Does it really matter as long as you keep wishing?" She asked as she closed her eyes, and then blew into her palm. The firefly flew from her hands and up into the sky. "I made a wish for you."_

"_I don't need wishes." He argued._

"_But I wish for all the happiness in the world for you." Hinata smiled again._

They couldn't have been more then 5 or 6 at the time. That was before he learned that Hinata was rich, that she would never have hardship and never suffer. But now looking back he knew that he had created hardship, and that he had made her suffer. There was no doubt in his mind that she…she was someone that was too special to touch him.

Yet, he couldn't get over the need to protect her.

"It's okay Neji." Her voice was soft, barely reaching his ears, but he heard it, he knew that he would always hear her. He may have ruined her life when they were young, but he could still protect her from afar.

"He has no right." Neji growled. The waitress stepped back a little.

"Neither do you, man." Shikamaru stated staring at the ceiling. Neji turned to glare at Shikamaru but it was lost on the other boy as he stared at the ceiling. Shikamaru turned to face the waitress. For a moment he just stared at her, he recognized her, she was here every Friday.

"Can you just do us a favor and tell the nice guy that Hinata appreciates it, but has a boyfriend?" He raised a brow in question and the girl returned his stare.

"What about a tip?" She asked propping a on her hip waiting for the reply.

"Wear your hair down, it will flatter your pretty face." Shikamaru closed his eyes and waited for the come back but opened his eyes again when it didn't come, the girl stood there a red blush covering her cheek as she blinked. She grabbed the soda and turned from the table. "Good lord…I'm outta here. Tell Ino I got sick or something." He got up and left leaving only Neji and Hinata at the table. Hinata looked up but looked down when saw that he was looking at her. He always made her feel safe and on edge at the same time. He was always there…watching her…studying her…protecting her. She wasn't stupid; she knew why none of the guys in school approached her. That's why she was so glad when Shino pulled her into the group of people, there were so many people, and so much life…but she enjoyed it even more when Neji joined. When he started sitting with them at lunch it gave her a little pleasure. And these Friday nights have always been something special, even though she only looked at him, they never spoke, never really touched.

"He has some nerve."

"He didn't know its okay." But she had to ask in her own mind what was it that this guy didn't know?

"I can't believe…"

"He wasn't going to hurt me…"

"How do you know that?" This time when their eyes met, they held.

"Why are you jealous?" Hinata asked, blushing as realized what she asked, she couldn't believe her own gall. But Neji took the question in stride.

"I don't know…" he admitted slowly, "I've just always thought of you as mine to protect." It was hard to put into words but he thought that that summed it up nicely.

"Yours to protect…even when?" She asked thinking back over all the hurtful things that he had said to her, the cold glares that she had been on the receiving end of.

"Mine always." Neither of them could really look away after that.

00-00-00-00

"I don't know how to dance." Sasuke noted after Kiba had left the floor. He watched the other boy rush towards Shino. Kiba was odd, Sasuke decided, he was walking fast and in a rush but still seemed to have that strange clumsy grace to him. Sasuke was a little jealous, he didn't think that he had any grace at all, that's why the thought of dancing really held no appeal for the boy. He simply looked like an idiot doing it.

"It's easy!" Naruto stated laughing, but as he did so the music started to change. The beat turned slower and more sensual. The crowd thinned into couples and when Sasuke looked around there were boys dancing with boys and girls dancing with girls. Lee and Sakura seemed to be in the minority. "It's not a gay bar if that's what your wondering. I think that a lot of people our age are just testing the waters." Naruto pulled back and turned toward the table.

"You don't want to dance anymore?" Sasuke asked, "I thought that you said it was easy."

"It is, but it's a slow song, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Why would it make me uncomfortable?"

"Dancing with a guy?" Naruto asked, taking another step to the table. Sasuke on the other hand wanted to shake his head. Couldn't Naruto figure out that he wanted to dance with him? Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him back.

"Maybe I want to dance with a boy? Teach me to dance?" It was a question and an order at the same time. To Naruto, Sasuke's hand in his felt warm and much smoother then his own callused hand.

"But…?" Sasuke finally took the initiative and pulled the other boy to him. Their bodies collided and Sasuke wrapped an arm around him to hold him close. Looking over to the couple beside him, he realized what the gist of this type of dance was supposed to be. Sasuke let his arm drop closer toward Naruto's hips and it stopped at his lower back right above the curve of his butt. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked looking up with wide blue eyes at Sasuke.

"Dancing. How am I doing?" The question was mostly sarcastic because with their bodies pressed so close to each other there was no way that what they were doing could really even be called dancing. And when Naruto thought that they couldn't get any closer he felt Sasuke slip a leg between his and he found himself with no breathing room.

"You've done this before." Naruto said, surprised to find his voice a little breathless.

"No." Sasuke hadn't but was starting to wonder. Why in the world had he never seen how gorgeous the boy in front of him was? How had he missed that?

"Yes you have, you're too good at this." Naruto accused.

"It's natural with you." Sasuke whispered tilting his head down so that he could speak directly into Naruto's ear. He bit it gently but he felt the resounding shiver that went through the other boy's body. Naruto was just as attracted to him as he was Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked Sasuke could feel the other boys' breath on his neck; it was warm and made the area tingle.

"It's natural with you, everything is." And it was true, he had never felt so comfortable with another person before, there was something that was special about Naruto, something that drew Sasuke to him.

"What…" Naruto was confused, if he wasn't mistaken, Sasuke was hitting on him…was he _interested? _

"Like talking to you, I enjoy it." And he never had before; there was something about Naruto's face that made it fun to tell him something new. The way the other boy would watch with avid eyes, all attention on Sasuke, he had never received that from anyone before.

"You don't like talking to others?" Naruto asked

"No I hate it, but I like to talk to you, and listen to you talk. And I like to watch you." Oh watching him was amazing, hypnotizing. In Sasuke's eyes Naruto was amazing…but he would never tell the other boy that.

"Watch me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke noticed that the other boy had to be getting more comfortable with him. Naruto's hands were moving up and down his back, going lower each time, occasionally the hands would scratch or massage, and Nartuo's head had dropped onto his shoulder, his face turned into his neck. He loved the fell of those hands and that body in close to his. He wasn't sure if he was drunk on sake or on Naruto.

"I love to watch you do things, like walk, or type, or write. When I came to your apartment, I liked watching you undress. You're so different from me." Sauske stated. He remembered watching the other boy undress, surprised by the muscle under those clothes. He had wanted to touch and trace the tattoo's feel their design. He wanted to feel the muscle, have a hand on it while it shivered or tensed and he wanted to be responsible for making that body…this boy lose control. Abruptly he turned Naruto around and pulled his back flush against his chest, Naruto's ass against his groin and he dropped his forehead onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Different?" Naruto asked, he wanted to say more, but he felt Sasuke's hand creep up his shirt. He felt Sasuke's cool hand trace the muscles in his stomach and he could feel his own muscles tense in response. He felt the moisture of a kiss on his neck and his blue eyes closed and his head fell back onto the strong shoulder behind him. The slower music stopped, speeding back into a more frenzied dance tone but they stood there. Naruto pulled to Sasuke, both with their eyes closed simply feeling the other.

"I want you." Sasuke told him, it was honest, raw, and whispered into his ear as the other boy pulled him close. Naruto opened his eyes and didn't know what to say, he looked to the table to see that the others had already left. He had no where to run to.

"Why?' Naruto asked, confused. This was Sasuke, the most popular guy in school, the hottest guy in school, the person who had a family. Naruto…Naruto was nothing, and he said that.

"Nothing?" Sasuke asked, "For the first time in as long as I can remember…I feel."

"Feel?" Naruto was so confused, nothing that Sasuke seemed to be saying really made any sense to him what-so-ever. He found himself being pulled out of the club and down the street. Sasuke seemed to know where he was pulling them, soon Naruto noticed that he was standing at his own door, Sasuke's hand was in his pocket looking for his keys. He pulled the keys out, then went to open the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you in." Sasuke told him, he wasn't going to go in with out an invite.

"Aren't you coming in?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Only if you want me to." It was odd, Sasuke felt so calm looking at Naruto, he wanted in, he wanted to kiss Naruto. He wanted to see if this fantasy that he was thinking was something that could be. But he wasn't sure if Naruto was ready to let him in. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to stay close to this person, that he wanted to learn more about him. But right now he wanted to learn more about the physical. He wanted to kiss the lips and see if they tasted as good as they looked. He wanted to pull that hard muscular body against his and know again that it was as strong as it looked. Sasuke wanted to see what else would make the other boy quiver, shake, and shiver.

"I want you to come in, but I don't think that I'm ready for you." Naruto stated as he walked into the door letting in stay open.

"Damn, do you think that I was ready for you?" Sasuke asked standing at the open door as Naruto walked in. Naruto turned around and looked at him, meeting his gaze, but it was obvious that he was surprised.

"My world was cold and perfect, and then came you." Naruto went to say something but his mouth moved without words. Instead he simply moved to grab Sasuke's shirt and pull him into the apartment. Sasuke kicked the door shut as he allowed himself to be pulled into the apartment. Naruto reached past him and locked the door, then turned toward the kitchen. But stopped when he didn't hear Sasuke behind him, he turned and looked at the other boy. They stood simply staring at each other for a moment. "Why are you scared of me?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I'm used to being alone. It's all I know." Naruto told him looking away as he told the truth. He was alone, always alone. He never had anyone waiting to see if he came home. He had no one to care how he did at school. He had no one who wondered where he was, or what he was doing. _No one…_

"Me too, I'm alone while surrounded by people." Sasuke started taking steps forward, when he reached Naruto he stopped. "Lets see if together works for us?" It was posed as a question and a suggestion, but before Naruto could reply, gentle hands came up to cup his face and lips pressed against his. Naruto's eyes widened before blinking shut, the heat that started in his lips spread down and across his body until he felt like he was on fire. He had been kissed before, but this was something different…

Naruto reached up and reached through the silken strands of dark hair to wrap his arms around his neck and pull the other boy's head closer. He felt teeth nibble on his lip and he sighed allowing Sasuke entrance.

As soon as Sasuke tasted Naruto he knew that he would never want to stop. The kiss that had started gentle turned passionate. Sasuke released Naruto's face and pulled the other boy flush against him slipping a thigh between Naruto's more muscled ones. The other boy's hips canted and it was then that Sasuke realized that Naruto was as hard as he was. He could feel the other boy's erection against his own and his moan was echoed by the other boy when they pressed against each other. Seeking friction, Naruto moved his hips grinding against Sasuke as the dark haired boy continued to explore Naruto's sweet mouth. Not really wanting to, Sasuke pulled away for a moment only to steal Naruto's breathe with another deeper kiss.

With Naruto pulled so close to him, Sasuke could feel everything, every shiver, every heart beat. Naruto hadn't stayed passive, tan hands were under his shirt and he could feel the blunt finger nails dig into the skin above his hips as Naruto tried to create more friction, seeking release from the arousal that Sasuke had created.

Naruto pulled back and looked over his shoulder getting his bearings in his apartment. He pulled the other boy down the hall, and on the second try kicked his bedroom door open, 'cause god forbid he let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled him closer, not letting go, holding tight, and realizing what it was like to hold something dear. And somehow this person had become close to him, this person was starting to mean more than anything, and the warmth that Naruto was bringing into his boring existence was something that he just wasn't familiar with.

But there was something off and Sasuke knew what it was, the alcohol that he had drunk with Shino was still in his system, and for some reason, he wanted a completely clear head when Naruto and he decided what they were going to do with this. But Naruto's hands were warm and insistent as the pulled at his clothes and roamed over his bare skin. The feel of him was hypnotizing, intoxication, and instead of clearing his head he found himself following Naruto's example pulling off his shirt, and tracing the much more muscular body. When he pulled back he couldn't find the power to take his lips completely away so he tasted his neck, biting when he heard Naruto's breath hitch, sucking when he felt Naruto's hands claw into his hair. This boy was addictive.

The body in front of his was so different, so lean and pale that it was amazing to explore it considering that he never thought that he would ever have the possibility to do so. This was _Sasuke, _it was beyond comprehendible reason that the other boy was here. So he didn't let go, he memorized the texture of his skin, his taste, what it felt like to have his mouth plundered by the boy that everyone lusted after. He couldn't stop his hands from moving, his fingers from clawing. He felt Sasuke pulling away becoming more distant, so he pulled back just as Sasuke moved down his neck, he would have suck marks tomorrow, and he would relish them. They were proof that this moment was actually happening. He grabbed the hair that was in his hands and pulled the dark head away from his neck.

"You're pulling away from me." Naruto was surprised to hear that his voice was raw, breathless. Sasuke's eyes were dark and hazy and Naruto could see in his a blurry reflection of himself.

Sasuke wanted to dip down and taste the other boy again, his flavor was in his blood as much as the alcohol. "I was drinking earlier…" he paused for a moment still trying to catch his breath. He saw the doubt and insecurities race into bright blue eyes. "I don't want to have my first time with you half drunk. Besides I'm not ready…" He found his mouth covered again and gasped when the both tumbled onto the bed behind them. Sasuke found himself cushioned on the other boy's body between his legs. Sure his mind might have calmed a bit his body was still aroused to the point that he felt fevered. He had never, ever felt like this before. He ground his body against Naruto's , the blond's body echoing the motion. Naruto's hands reached up grabbing his hips, stopping the motion only to push them together harder, longer.

"I wasn't thinking sex…"Naruto pulled back on a laugh, Sasuke honesty had no idea how he could laugh, Naruto's body was stung just as tight as Sauske's was. "But that doesn't mean that I can't get you off." Sasuke dropped his head to Naruto's shoulder… this boy was so damn bold. Naruto arched up his hips grinding into the body over his. Sasuke grabbed his hands off his hips and pull them above his head stretching Naruto's body and he pressed Naruto's hips back into the bed. "You said you wanted me." Naruto murmured. "So how do you want me?" The smirk on his lips disappeared as Sasuke slanted his lips over his in a harsh but brief kiss, pulling away.

"I want you screaming my name." He wanted Naruto to know who he was, burn every other thought out of his mind, make sure that Naruto thought only of him.

"Make me." Naruto challenged. Sasuke's kisses became more and more aggressive and his hips never stopped moving, Naruto's body responding naturally. He fought to get his hands loose but Sasuke didn't budge. Only one hand must be holding him though because his pants were unbuttoned and a Sasuke's hand grabbed his length squeezing softly before moving slowly. Sasuke's lips moved, tracing his jaw moving to his ear, licking the rim before biting the lobe. Sasuke got a gasp, but not a scream. He traced down his neck, listing to the small gasps and moans, right at the curve of his shoulder, he bit down, and Sasuke heard his name on a moan. Taking a chance he let Naruto's hands go and traced his other hand down his chest.

Naruto felt like he was drowning, the body over his was hot, the lips on his neck shoulder insistent, and the hand on his erection was pulling him closer and closer to release. His body had never felt like it was being pulled in so many directions.

"Sasuke." The name came out softly, as Naruto felt like he was becoming more and more overwhelmed. His release was so close that he could feel it in his blood. His hand lay quiet on Sasuke shoulder pulling the other boy closer.

"Sasuke…" This time it was a little louder, maybe, the thought crossed his mind, maybe Sasuke would achieve his goal of making him scream. Sasuke 'hmmm'ed and he felt it through his chest right before teeth bit down hard on one over-sensitized nipple. The mixture of pleasure and pain seemed to be just enough.

"Sasuke!" The dark haired boy revealed in his voice. He had never touched another boy like this. Naruto's erection felt different then his own when he took care of himself. It was a new experience for him to be thinking of someone other then himself, and it was amazing to be responsible for someone else's pleasure. But when he heard Naruto's voice, loud at the pinnacle of completion he felt absurdly proud. He brought his hand out of Naruto's pants, pulling his head from Naruto's chest he let curiosity get the best of him and licked the creamy substance on his hand. Naruto's eyes on his seemed to widen and the other boy watched waiting to see the reaction. When Sasuke didn't show one he shrugged his shoulder and shifted his hips. That's when he realized that Sasuke was still hard as a rock.

"Look's like we aren't done yet." Naruto pulled him up onto the bed and hovered over him before attacking the boy with everything he had.

"Wait…Naruto, I don't need…" He got distracted when Naruto unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxers. For a moment he had to quash the embarrassment that he felt. "Wait…Naruto…" He was completely cut off when that smart smiling mouth covered his erection, he watched as Naruto moved up and down over the aroused muscle and it literally to seconds before his world hit vertigo.

As his world came back in focus a warm body collapsed over his.

"We're even." Naruto muttered curling over and around the body beneath him.

"Even…I didn't scream your name…" Sasuke's voice was pretty weak.

"You didn't have time." Naruto muttered kissing the chest where he was laying. He kissed the skin again memorizing the taste. "Stay here tonight?" Naruto asked, the sandman already pulling at his mind.

"Sure, I'll be here in the morning." In all honesty the thought of returning to his cold house made him ill. "Good night."

"Great night." Naruto agreed and Sasuke had to laugh just a little laugh…yeah…great night.

But it changed everything

00-00-00-00

Thanks for reading as always let me know what you think.

Cat


	5. Chapter 5

From Day One

Chapter Five

By Catrina

A/N: On to chapter 5. AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING. Thanks for those that have taken the time to review. It means a lot.

00-00-00-00

There was something incredibly intimate about waking up with another person draped over you, to feel another's breathe on your skin, to feel another's body heat. And it was something that Sasuke had never actually had happen to him before. But here he felt warm, safe, and drowsy.

He had never been one to waste away hours in bed but today he wanted nothing more then to pull that warmth close to him and settle back into the world of dreams. It was however that thought that made him wake up completely. He looked around the room and shifted slightly, but slowly as to not wake the other beside him. The sunlight was shining through the window to Naruto's room and he knew that it was into the late hours of the morning. He felt a small smile on his face and since it felt odd he forced it away. Laying here in the early morning though Sasuke came to a realization.

He felt like he was at home.

Not his cold and shallow home where his parents dwelled, no…this felt warm and right and it was something that he had never really felt before. And while it was new it didn't feel scary like most new things did. This was just something that was there. Sasuke liked it.

He shifted so that he could get a look at his bed partner. The tan boy literally was sprawled over his. A leg was thrown over one of his and settled between his own legs. Naruto was pressed against his side, his face lay between his neck and his shoulder. His blond hair was more wild then normal and he found him self raising his hand to comb it though the short soft hair. Naruto made a 'hmm' noise and shifted closer to Sasuke if that was at all possible. Sasuke wanted to laugh but it was just something that he never really did so, he ignored the urge. Stretching he ran a hand up and down Naruto's spine causing him to purr much like a content cat.

"Good morning." Naruto mumbled as he again shifted settling more into Sasuke's side. Bright blue eyes opened and looked into Sasuke's and a smile lit across the other's face.

"Great morning." Sasuke whispered. And it was true, he really was thinking about staying in bed all day. But Naruto didn't seem to have the same idea. He stretched then pulled the covers back getting out of bed. Totally un-embarrassed about his nudity he stood for a moment and stretched his hands high above his head. Sasuke watched a little in awe as the muscles in his arms and abs stretched. It was actually his first good look at the tattoo on his stomach. Sasuke sat up and before he really knew it he reached out and traced a hand over the intricate design. He decided that he like the tattoo. He liked knowing that it was there and knowing that there was so many others's that didn't know that it was there.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna sleep a little longer?" Naruto asked a shiver racing over his skin at the touch to his stomach. "Do you have a headache?" Naruto questioned again pushing the dark hair away from his forehead.

"No actually I feel fine." Sasuke noted, but he did fall back into the mattress and settle back in the sheets. "But I will nap for a while."

Naruto nodded and headed to the bathroom, but not after dropping a slight closed mouth kiss onto Sasuke's lips. Sasuke heard the shower turn on, but before dropping off he heard the ringing of his cell phone. Getting out of beds he took a few seconds to find his pants and pulled the cell phone out of the back pocket. Looking at the caller ID he was surprised to see his brother's name. He flipped open the phone and answered it.

"Come home now, little brother." With that the other side was dead. He looked at the phone, and checked to make sure that he had indeed gotten a phone call from his brother, for all of 9 seconds. Shaking his head he waited for Naruto on the bed after dressing. Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the towel.

Naruto was a little surprised to see the other boy sitting dressed on the bed. "What's up?" Naruto asked not sure if he was on thin ice here or not.

"Itachi called, I need to go home." Sasuke realized that the name seemed to be drawing a blank for the other boy, "Itachi is my brother."

"Oh, is everything ok," Naruto asked.

"I have no idea. They normally don't call me."

"So will I see you later then?" Naruto asked walking over, leaving a small trail of water in his wake.

"Yeah, sure." Before Sasuke realized what was happening he was being thoroughly kissed. Naruto tasted slightly of mint showing that he had already brushed his teeth and really did taste minty fresh. Sasuke reached up digging his hands in that bright blond hair and lost himself in the kiss. When Naruto pulled back his lips were red and bright from the kiss. And he looked tempting so he reached up and kissed the other boy again. "I'll call you." Sasuke said.

"I work tonight, you can call the restaurant but I won't be able to talk for long."

"Okay. I better go." Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom first and borrowed some mouth wash. Naruto walked him to the door, still with the towel around his waist. They both lingered at the doorway, Naruto wanting him to stay and Sasuke not wanting to go. So with the door open they once again found themselves wrapped up in each other. Kiss after kiss was exchanged until both were beyond breathless.

"You need to go." Naruto stated, the last thing he really wanted to do was get on Sasuke's parent's bad side.

"Okay, bye then." Naruto took a good look at the other boy and smiled Sasuke still looked flushed and he loved being responsible for that look. He loved seeing the other boy so untidy and unkempt. He knew that that look was all from him, from his kisses, from his simple presence. He knew that he looked the same though, and that was getting that look of possession from the other boy. Sasuke seemed to be watching him as thought he was about to pull him back into his arms.

The dark-haired boy slowly descended down the stairs. Sasuke looked up when he got to the bottom of the stairs. Naruto was still standing at the open door, and gave the dark haired boy a wave before he turned around and closed the door. Sasuke waved slightly then made his way out of the alley and to the main street to start the walk home. He had a long walk home and his heavy thoughts seemed

For some reason he though that there was something odd going on.

He walked just a little slower, because it felt like he was leaving home, not going home.

00-00-00-00

The scent was familiar.

Comforting.

But Shino knew that something wasn't right with this picture. This wasn't where he normally woke up. This wasn't where he spent all his nights, even if for a moment he wished that it was. He turned his head slightly turning into a soft pillow. Cracking his eyes open he quickly shut them when his head pounded with an echo, he moaned softly and pulled the blanket up over his head. It was then that he realized that he was in bed alone, and while that wasn't normally odd, it was in this case. He knew that he was in Kiba's bed, that he had fallen asleep with the other boy last night and that now they should be together in this bed.

But they weren't.

Instead of panicking he reasoned that the other boy had gotten out of bed maybe to shower or to get breakfast. That was something that was completely possible.

Shino's stomach rumbled and while he was hungry he felt that if he ate anything he would be ill. Turning over Shino grabbed the pillow next to him and hugged the pillow memorizing the scent and simply how comfortable he was here. It was insane. He wanted to stay curled up in bed. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that the door had opened. The sheet that he had over his head was pulled down and he grimaced as the light once again flooded the room.

Kiba laughed softly as the other boy's face contorted in pain, but he set down the tray he was carrying and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains shut. The room fell almost dark as Kiba made his way back to the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and pulled a wet washcloth and placed it over Shino's eyes. The other boy sighed in relief as it seemed to help ease the headache in his head.

"Hungry?" Kiba made sure to tone down his normally loud voice.

"Hmm." Shino replied knowing that that really didn't count as an answer. Kiba's light laugh stated that the other boy agreed with him.

"Headache?" Kiba asked again keeping the soft tone.

"Yes." Shino finally replied after letting washcloth calm his head.

"I brought toast; you should eat before you take any aspirin. Then you can just rest or whatever." Shino sat up and looked at the other boy. Kiba was taking both last night and today in stride. Shino really didn't know what to think, but he gratefully to the toast and at it slowly noting that it settled in his stomach just fine. After he finished the toast he took the aspirin offered and laid back on the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Noon. I figured that you would be getting up soon." Shino hmmed in reply and then finally managed the courage to look at the other boy. He had obviously been up a while, his hair was still a little damp from a shower and he smelled clean, Shino could still smell the club on him and it didn't smell good. Kiba wore a pair of black pajama pants and that was it. "Do you want to shower and nap or what? I called your dad told him that you were here and asked if you could stay a while. He said that it was okay and that he wanted you home by 11 tonight. Is that okay with you?"

Shino nodded, for some reason after looking at Kiba realizing that all this was real, he couldn't talk, really couldn't even think. There was something so right about what was happened but it just didn't make sense that he felt that way.

Sure he had wanted to tell Kiba about how he felt.

Sure he had drunk as much as he did with the full intent of doing so.

Did he actually think that Kiba would take it this well?

No… not at all….Kiba's reaction was the oddest thing that he could image.

"Shower?" It came out as a question and Kiba pointed towards the bathroom. Kiba got up and walked his lanky form over to the closet and then got him a pair of pants and a t-shirt to change into.

"Here you go towels are in the bathroom." Shino got up and looked over his shoulder deciding that this was indeed a little awkward. He just didn't know what to think about Kiba. Stripping his clothes off and getting in the shower his thoughts and doubts seemed to run away with him.

By the time he got back to Kiba's room, in Kiba's clothes, smelling like Kiba's shampoo, he found the room empty. However with the way he felt the bed seemed very welcome. Climbing in it he instantly started to relax.

Kiba didn't hate him.

Kiba didn't even really seem to mind that Shino liked him.

Shino heard the door open and soft footsteps across the room. The bed dipped as Kiba crawled in under the sheets with him. Shino felt heat as Kiba lay close to him but didn't touch him. Shino unsure of what to say stayed quiet and waited for the other boy to say something.

He didn't.

Shino's curiosity got the best of him so he turned over and looked at the boy beside him. Kiba seemed to be sleeping; he was facing Shino, chest falling in even breaths. His hair was still shiny from the shower that he had taken and it fell in tangles and spikes around his face. He looked utterly charming. He let a soft smile grace his lips and he let his fingers softly brush across the red tribal marks on his cheek. After touching him Shino found that he didn't want to stop touching him. He traced his fingers up and down the bare neck and watched his fingers as they moved. The skin was soft, a thought crossed his mind telling him that it should be rough, and he couldn't figure out why the skin was soft. Before he really knew what was happening his arm were wrapping around his companion and he laid a kiss on his forehead. His lips wondered across his face to lay a soft kiss on his lips. When he pulled back, dark brown eyes were open and looking at him. Shino wanted to feel ashamed but he really couldn't manage.

"Man, I'm trying to give you some space." Kiba said softly a crooked smile on his face.

"Space?" Shino blinked.

"Yeah, to, like, think. Ya know about this." Kiba lifted his arms to pull Shino a little closer.

"Think about what?" Shino asked again. His thoughts were once again filled of last night. He remembered how those lips had tasted under his own, how his body had felt superheated. How everything felt perfect. He could fell his body again start to heat at the memory. He ducked his head into the other boy's shoulder smelling the skin there; he decided to taste it as well. Shino's mouth latched onto the skin pulling it into his mouth to nibble on the skin and then kiss it better. He wanted to smile when he heard a moan but decided to keep it to himself.

"This…us…" Kiba's breath seemed to be leaving him as Shino moved up his neck and into his ear.

What is there to think about, are you okay with this?" Shino asked pulling back, he was slightly to see that his cheeks were already starting to get red and it seemed that the heat that Shino felt was invading Kiba as well.

"Hell yeah, it's all I've wanted for….forever…" Kiba stated before he reached up and laced his fingers in Shino's dark spiky hair. Shino let Kiba pull his head down as he placed his lips over the other boys, biting them before plunging in to taste the other boy. Shino let out a moan at the sweet minty taste of the other boy and pulled him closer slipping a thigh between Kiba's legs. At the pressure Kiba pulled away letting out a moan and throwing back his head. Shino latched onto the neck as Kiba thrust against him. When their hips collided Shino remembered why friction was such a great thing. He placed his hands on Kiba's waist not daring to go farther as he thrust against the smaller boy.

Kiba's hands reached in under the barrowed shirt pulling it off quickly and they both let out a sigh at the skin to skin contact. The shy touches and harsh kisses were a strange contradiction and they were driving Kiba insane. His mouth was being plundered taken over, but the rest of his body was on fire, and Shino's hands stayed on his waist, not moving. Unintentionally Kiba found himself taking out his frustrations out on the other boy clawing down his back to land on his hips pulling him close, pushing against him hard.

Shino pulled away and pushed Kiba on his back and moved over him, lining up their hips and pushing down as he moved up to kiss him. Kiba arched up with a hiss.

"I knew you had it in you." Kiba said looking up at the boy as he looped his legs over Shino's shins bringing him even closer and getting some leverage of his own.

"Had what?" Shino asked ask he looked at the boy underneath him. He looked rumpled and aroused, his cheeks red and his eyes hazy.

Shino had never seen him look more beautiful.

"Passion." Kiba's hands didn't stop moving as he talked. He leaned up to kiss him a brief kiss, but still hard. "I have wanted to kiss you forever. Be with you like this as long as I can remember." Kiba arched up creating friction and Shino responded in like hips pushing down as the slowly started thrusting against each other, harder faster; his hands started to function on their own. One hand held him up as the other explored down Kiba chest, finding what made the boy moan then following down with his lips. "I was waiting on you." There was a moan as Shino found an amazingly sensitive spot and the other boy panted out the rest. "I've dreamed of this." Kiba met Shino surprised stare with an earnest expression.

"Me too." Shino lips were kissing his again and their hips met. Kiba had never known arousal like this. Shino's shy touched with his demanding kisses were wearing on him and as their hard arousals pressed against each other he knew he was getting close and from Shino's desperate kiss he knew the other was close.

"Please let this be real." Kiba pleaded as his hands pulled Shino close and he came, hard his body jerked as he moaned exposing his neck. He felt Shino bite into his shoulder muffling his orgasm, as his tired body fell on his.

"It's real." Shino sighed against him tired again.

"About time." Kiba muttered as pushed Shino off of him and pulled off his pants kissing his navel as he cleaned them both up then took off his own pants. He then laid over Shino resting his head on his shoulder.

"Who needs a blanket?" Shino asked but he didn't really expect an answer… the other boy was fast asleep.

00-00-00-00

The walk home was slow.

The drive to the hospital was fast.

"They were coming home from church." It was all that Itachi had really said.

Sasuke looked at the bodies in the hospital beds and didn't know what to think. The accident had been a speeding driver running a light, he had it the passenger side head on and he was going so fast that the car had it a light pole on the driver's side. The doctors weren't to optimistic about his parents living through the night.

Sasuke wondered if he was heartless, because right now he couldn't seem to pull up even a shred of sadness for his parents.

They were in the same room, their dark hair made their skin look pale, and they did look bad. The doctors had talked his brother about a collapsed lung and brain swelling, but he really couldn't think about what was going on. He felt bad that he felt nothing.

These people had given birth to him.

Then ignored him. He had cried when his nanny died, and his father had hit him. Told him that men didn't cry. He had cried when the neighbor's dog had died, but this time he didn't let his father see. He hadn't cried since, he had been 6 that year.

He looked over to his brother; he didn't seem to be worried. Itachi was good like that. He never showed emotion, to this day Sasuke had no idea what his brother thought about him… did Itachi approve of him…even like him?

He thought of Naruto's warm smiles and easy openness and it made him want to smile. They had been at the hospital for 6 hours and still nothing. By this time Naruto had already been working for 2 hours. He wondered if he should call him, would Naruto want to know, would he care.

One of the machines beeped and he was pushed back by a flutter of doctors. He left the room walking to the waiting area to sit down. The doctors would do what they could, but he had a feeling that his parents wouldn't make it through the night.

The thought of living with Itachi made his blood run cold. It wasn't that he was scared of his brother; it was just that there was almost something evil about him. There was something dark that surrounded him. It was something that Sasuke had notice when he was young, something that had always kept him and his brother apart.

He assumed it was that he had a soul and his brother didn't, but that was his guess.

He looked at the phone and dialed the number and waited for an answer. The phone was answered and he was put on hold. He ran a hand through his dark hair and waited for an answer. When a voice came on the line he recognized it instantly.

"Naruto." Sasuke voice was soft, as he kept out a watchful eye for his brother.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was soft and sensual over the phone. Sasuke found himself relaxing. "How are you?"

"Good, but I'm at the hospital."

"Oh god! Are you okay?" Sasuke blinked at the concern that he heard in the other's voice, it was something that he had never really heard before and he found himself smirking to the boy over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm good, but my parents were in an accident. I think that I'm about to be like you." It wasn't said to be mean but Sasuke found that his voice was getting thick and his vision blurry.

Was he crying? For his cold, heartless parents?

"Where are you? I'll be right there." Naruto asked, but Sasuke couldn't answer. "Where are you?"

"TU Hospital." There was a disconnection sound and Sasuke sat and looked at his phone. Was Naruto coming here?

He had never run so fast ever. But for some reason he felt that he needed to be there. He made it to the hospital in record time and took the elevator to ICU. It took him seconds to find Sasuke, seeing that his Itachi was near, Naruto stood in front of Sasuke for a moment. The other boy looked up and Naruto was surprised by the darkness of those eyes. They seemed lost for a moment. Naruto helped him up, and then walked with him into the hall and to the empty bathroom. Behind him he locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. He started touching Sasuke brushing his hair, rubbing his shoulders, ending to link their hands together.

"My mother is dead." He felt his hand squeezed and he looked up realizing that he had been looking at the floor. Sasuke found himself enveloped in heat as Naruto held him close. Grasping at the other boy he pulled him close and couldn't let go. Each finger dug in with almost pain as he held onto Naruto, his anchor.

"Why am I crying? She didn't love me. She was cold and callous. So why am I crying." Sasuke voice was thick as he nuzzled his head into Naruto's shoulder to rest there. Tears started to flow and it soaked Naruto's ramen scented shirt. He found himself being lowered to the floor but he held on tight. This boy, that he had know of for years, but known for only week was here, and he cared and that was what broke Sasuke.

He suddenly wanted to cry about all the injustice. The Naruto had had a nice mother who died when he was given birth, and he had had a cold heartless mother that had lived to long. That Naruto's father who in Naruto's eyes had been a god had been forced to leave his son behind, and he had a father who didn't care about his sons.

Sasuke was rocked and kissed and loved and he had never felt as special as he did on that bathroom floor the night his parents died.

Naruto cleaned him up. As a boy who cried often he knew how to make it so that it didn't look like he cried.

"It's okay to cry."

"Not in my family." Sasuke looked up to see the blue eyes before him blurry. A tear fell on the other's face and Sasuke reached out catching it with his thumb.

"Then I will cry for you." Naruto told him. Sasuke tasted his tear drop and shook his head.

"I don't want to see you cry either. Your eyes should never be sad." Sasuke blushed as he realized what he said, but it had made Naruto smile.

The two boys walked in and Itachi came forward. The man looked ice cold, Naruto thought that it was odd, but seeing the fact that I didn't bother Sasuke he figured that this was maybe was he looked like everyday. Naruto wondered how both of them could control their facial expressions so well. He had barely seen Sasuke smile.

"We just lost Father." Sasuke nodded, waiting for the rest. "Go home, go to a friends," He stated looking at Naruto, "I'll take care of things here. Keep your cell on you." He turned and walked away.

Naruto looked between the two brothers and really wasn't sure what to think. So he laced his fingers with Sasuke's and brought them up to his lips kissing them gently.

"Come and stay with me?" He asked softly, "I'll take care of you tonight." Sasuke nodded. They first walked to his house to get clothes and the things that he would need. It was silent as they walked through the house, but it always was. There was never really any life in the cold brick structure. To Naruto it really didn't even classify as a home. He watched as Sasuke went through the motions of packing a bag, but half way through he took over and pushed Sasuke on the bed. Instead of being insulted he only looked relieve. Naruto was glad that Sasuke had called; he knew that the other boy never had anyone really take care of him before and was more then glad to fill the shoes. But firstly he wanted to get out of this creepy house. He packed plenty for the at least two days and a school uniform just to be on the safe side. Then he grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him back out the gate. Naruto watched with careful blue eyes wishing that they other boy would talk. But he wasn't going to push; he hadn't talked for a week after his father's death. But he was more heartbroken when Sasuke started spilling his life story.

"My parents never really liked me. I was born and I was there." His throat was raw and rough and he cleared it before he continued. For some reason he felt that he had to justify why this didn't hurt as much as he knew that it should have. "I had a nanny and was well taken care of but my house has always seemed a little cold to me. As I grew up my dad taught me what a real man does. 'A real man doesn't cry. A real man has no fear. A real man respects his elders.' It's all that I heard growing up, 'a real man does this' or 'a real man does that'. My mom never really had much to say. She was just there. She made sure that we were fed, but she was more just a decoration on my father's arm. To this day I can't really tell you anything about them. I have lived with them my entire life and I know you more then I know them." Sasuke paused and looked at Naruto. It was then that he realized that they were standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm not sure if I would miss them, but I know that I missed you. What does that say about me?"

"It says that your parent's weren't great parents, but you're still human. Don't worry Sasuke, I care about you and I'll always let you know that." Before he knew he was the recipient of the sweetest kiss ever.

"Thank you Naruto." The rest of the night was silent. They showered, changed and climbed into the bed. The passion of last night was replaced by a comfortable silence and for some reason Sasuke really didn't want to be any where else. Naruto held him gently in his arms and Sasuke couldn't help but be surprised at the gentleness in the other boy. Naruto had been through so much had had such a tough life. How could hands that had barely know gentleness, know how to treat him with so much of it? How could Naruto forget everything about himself and focus completely on another person. Naruto was so strong, so very strong.

In comparison, Sasuke decided that he was very weak.

He laid comfortably in the other boys arms and watched as the blond boy slept. Sasuke had lost his parents today, but here, in this bed, with Naruto, it felt like he was gaining something.

That Naruto was a gift in his life that he needed to cherish, but he knew that it would never be that easy.

He was an Uchiha…

00-00-00-00

So this is chapter 5, I see another two chapters maybe. But Itachi is about to become more of a bastard. And to be honest I really have nothing against Itachi, I just need a bad guy. Sorry Itachi fans.

Thanks for reading!

Cat


	6. Chapter 6

From Day One

Chapter 6

By Catrina

A/N: Next chapter is the last one most likely, thanks for the reviews and see you next chapter. AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING.

00-00-00-00

It really seemed like nothing had changed. When Sasuke woke, he was once again in a bed that wasn't his. It was odd, one moment he was asleep and the next minute he was awake. He vaguely remembered what had happened the day before, and his trained stoic mask was back in place. For some reason he knew he should be acting differently, he knew that he should morn that he should be at least sad, but he couldn't find it anywhere in himself to even try.

He had been more then honest with himself. He knew that he felt more for Naruto then he had ever felt for the people who were his parents. He knew that he had nothing to fear. Their wills were simple, he would get half and Itachi would get half, they could not favor one son in front of the other in the eyes of the public even after their deaths. His parents had so much money he would not have to worry for the rest of his life.

But Itachi….

Vaguely he thought about his brother, he was more bonded to their parents, but still just as cold as them.

He could move in with Naruto.

But he had only known him what… three maybe four weeks?

Sasuke jumped when the alarm rang announcing to all that it was time to wake. The dark-haired boy wanted to grin when that tan arm reached out searching for the alarm clock. Unlike yesterday when they had woken up entangled in each other, today it was like they had simply held each other.

It was so sweet; Sasuke thought he would soon have cavities.

He grabbed the searching arm and turned the annoying alarm clock off himself. He, for one of the first times, smiled at the other boy in the bed. Naruto seemed to take this as a good sign and smiled back, almost filling the room with light.

"Morning." Naruto started reaching a hand up and running his tan hands through the dark hair massaging the scalp.

"Morning." Sasuke replied, it was a whispered sigh.

"How are you?" Those hands continued to sooth.

"Fine…okay." It was the honest truth, he had cried last night, now he could move on.

"Are you going to school today?"

"Yeah,"

"People will look at you funny and try to talk to you all day. It's annoying." Naruto warned him, and he knew from experience.

"I think that most of them will leave me alone." Sasuke disagreed. "I can look very cold and detached."

"I know, but still, I think that you should stay home."

_Home, _even Naruto considered this Sasuke's home. Funny how life could change in the blink of an eye.

"No." And that was that, Naruto didn't say another word, but he did look a little hurt and pouted on his way to the shower. Sasuke watched and wondered slightly if it would be disrespectful to jerk off with another boy in the shower within hours of his parents passing. Not really caring he rose to follow the other boy to the shower.

00-00-00-00

Sasuke was starting to think that Naruto was right. Even more so then normal he felt the stares on his back and it was making his hair stand on end. He was getting uncomfortable in his skin and he never felt like that. He wanted to scream at all those people out there, tell them that he didn't want their pity, he didn't need it. He really wasn't losing anything. He still had everything he had before. He had money, he had everyone's respect and reverence, and that was really going no where.

He had really lost nothing at all.

His parents had always been shadows that moved through his existence. Sasuke was self driven, he never really needed his parents to motivate him, and he did it himself.

But all these people watching him, it annoyed him beyond belief. He made it until lunch when he went to the office to ask if he could go home. They of course didn't mind at all, and let him go. He waited by the doors, for Naruto so that he could ask for the key to his house. Leaning against the wall, he waited patiently for the striking blond hair to come around the corner.

He wanted to go back to Naruto's place and sleep wrapped in his sheets, until this mess was over. He planned on calling his brother, he did really, but he didn't want to help plan the funeral, or the wake, or anything really, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey." He was pulled by his thoughts when Naruto found him. He almost jumped but quickly realized that there was no danger.

"Hey," Naruto smiled at him and shook his head a little at the cloud that seemed to cover Sasuke's corner of the world today.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, curiosity leaking into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, annoyed and tired, for the most part."

"I knew I should have made you stay at my place."

"It wasn't your choice."

"I know but still, I could have tied you to a chair or something."

"Yeah…" Sasuke smirked, "Cause that is totally normal." Naruto laughed a little at that.

"So, I'm guessing that you want the keys, huh?"

_How does he know me so well? _ The question floated through his mind and he wanted to shake his head,

"Because you are easy to read…" Naruto stated looking at him with blue eyes tinted with worry.

"Did I say that out loud?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yeah," Naruto dug in his back pack and pulled out his keys on a bright smiley face key chain. "Do you want me to come with you?"

No, I just want to sleep is that okay?" Sasuke snapped, he could feel eyes watching the two of them and it was getting on his nerves more and more.

"Yeah," Naruto had made a point not to touch him at school, worried that Sasuke's reputation would get tarnished, but he put a hand on his arm and the warm spread through Sasuke, like liquor in his blood. "Go get some rest, I'll wake you when I get home, okay?"

"Yeah," Sasuke took the keys like a life line and nodded. "Thanks, I'll see you when you get home then?" Naruto's smiled was bright.

"Of course."

00-00-00-00

"Are you sure that he's okay?" Kiba asked as he watched the dark haired boy walked away.

"I don't think that he was really close to his parents, ya'know? When I went to his house it was always cold, like there was no life there. And his brother, he is like a walking dead person. I'm so glad that he isn't like that. He is so much more lively then anyone else in that family, as far as I could tell. I think that right now, he just isn't sure what role he should play. It's hard to play the grieving son, when you aren't really grieving."

"That is just wrong though. Families aren't supposed to be like that. It's supposed to be warm, and a place that you can always run to with people that you can always depend on."

Naruto smiled as he looked over at Kiba and his friends filing down the hall towards the two of them where they would meet for lunch.

"But sometimes its not blood that makes you family, sometimes the bonds are much stronger then that." Kiba smiled back realizing what the boy was talking about.

"Yeah, we are pretty lucky aren't we?"

"We have a great family."

"And why are you two grinning like loons?" Sakura asked her hand entangled with Lee's as she approached the pair.

"Nothing." They stated together and Sakura shook her head and laughed as the rest of them approached with their meals.

Try as he might Naruto couldn't really focus on his classes because even though Sasuke assured him that he was okay, he still worried about him. There were a lot of things that were probably going through his head right now and Naruto wanted to be there to help him deal with that.

Granted Naruto had never had a mother that he really remembered, but his dad had been everything to him and he knew what it was like to loose something like that. To Naruto it had been devastating, then being placed in foster home and home, until he finally ran away. His life had been hard, but that didn't mean that he and Sasuke couldn't relate on other levels. He was more then ready to go home by the time that the bell finally rang telling him that he could go home. Until Iruka called him to the front of the class before he could race out the door. The teacher was by far one of his favorites, even though he hated the subject that he taught. He turned on his heel rocking back.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Is everything all right?" Iruka was amazingly in tune with his students most of the time. He could always tell when something seemed to be going on with one of them.

"Yeah, I…just…"

"Is this about Sasuke?" Iruka asked, not only was Iruka in tune but he was also very smart, "All the staff was told about the accident with his parents."

"Yeah, I guess. He is just staying at my place… and he doesn't want to go home… I don't blame him, but I don't know what to say, but I want to help." It was out before Naruto even realized that he was rambling.

"Naruto, I know that I don't know everything about you, but I know that you went through something similar. You know that one word will not fix everything. You can't say anything to make it better." Iruka smiled a little and Naruto hung his head a little wishing that _yes _it could be that easy. "You are his friend; all that you can do is be there fore him. Let him talk, let him vent. You can't control everything."

"I know." And Naruto did know, he knew that he was going to give Sasuke the one thing that he hadn't had when he had lost his world.

Love.

00-00-00-00

The constant ringing of his phone woke him from his dreamless slumber. Sasuke turned in the sheet turning to hug, Naruto's pillow, breathing in his scent, almost falling back to sleep. Again his phone rang and he grabbed the device prepared to throw it, but manners taught him better and he answered the phone on the 4th ring.

"Hello."

"Sasuke, they said that you weren't at school today." His brother's voice was cold and lacked any understanding what-so-ever.

"I was at school half day, I left at lunch."

"Why?"

"Because they were all staring, and being sympathetic, it was annoying and I couldn't think, I needed to leave."

"That was weak of you."

"Maybe…" Sasuke by this time was awake. He had arrived at the apartment and literally walked to the bed room stripped and climbed into the bed. He barely had time to notice that the sheets had smelled like sunshine before he was already lost in the land of dreams.

"The memorial will be tomorrow evening at the house. You need to be there at 5:00. We will serve food. Many of the associates that worked with mother and father will be there so you need to make sure that you look good and don't show any weakness. Their last will and testament will be read tomorrow evening at 9:00. After that you may do as you please."

"Okay, tomorrow at 5:00." He hung up and curled back into the pillow and promptly fell back to sleep.

00-00-00-00

Sasuke was changing and Itachi really couldn't place his finger on what was changing but he knew when it had began.

It had begun with that boy…

Naruto.

He had read his file, about his life. He knew Naruto black and white on paper. And he knew from that that Naruto was not a person that an Uchiha should associate that. He leaned back in the chair looking at the phone.

His brother even sounded different.

This was not something that he could allow to happen. He knew just as well as Sasuke did that their parent's fortune would be split between the two of them, as well as the company that they owned. He hoped that he and his brother could run it together but that would not be possible if this boy were to stay in the picture.

He opened the file that held the picture of the blond haired boy in question. Itachi let small smile touch his lips. He tapped the picture with a manicured finger nail and whispered to the picture.

"Everyone has a price… I wonder what yours is?"

00-00-00-00

The next time Sasuke woke it was to soft fingers carding though his hair. He 'hmmm' a little and turned into the touch. It was probably the gentlest way that he had ever been woken up. It was oddly comforting.

"Hey." Sasuke whispered voice scratchy as he kept his eyes closed turning to where he could tell Naruto was sitting on the bed. He couldn't really sense any light so it was probably later then he thought it was.

"Hey. Feeling better?"

"Much, I think that I'll skip tomorrow though."

"Mmmm." Naruto continued to card his hand though his hair, noting that Sasuke still seemed to be on the verge of falling back to sleep.

"Memorials tomorrow at 5:00, the reading of the will at 9:00."

"Mmmm." Naruto noted again, letting Sasuke know that he was listening.

"I'll probably sleep over at my house tomorrow."

"You can come back here if you want. My home is your home." It was an old saying but he thought that it was fitting.

"Careful, I may never leave then." With that Sasuke finally opened his eyes, to find that Naruto's eyes were completely serious.

"You are welcome to stay however long you want." Naruto told him smiling gently.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes went blank in confusion.

"Here…us?" Sasuke clarified, looking at Naruto hoping he had the answers that Sasuke was looking for.

"I…I really don't know."

"Don't know?" Sasuke asked, he was sure that Naruto had to have a better answer then that.

"I really don't… I just…" Blue eyes looked away and his shoulders shrugged.

"Just what?"

"I like being around you, that's all?"

"Around me how?" Sasuke was no longer doubting that he and Naruto were friends, but what he had forced was too much. That Naruto wasn't as _interested _in him as he was in Naruto.

"What do you want me to say, Sasuke? What answer are you looking for?"

Sasuke sat up so that he could look Naruto in the eye. "I'm talking about _us _here. Not friend us, the other _us._"

"You mean the…" He stopped there looking more then a little nervous at continuing this conversation. "Hey, I brought dinner from downstairs…"

"I don't want dinner, I want an answer. About us, Naruto."

"Us…the whole 'more then friends us'?" Naruto asked a rosy blush running along his cheek bones.

"Yeah, the more the 'more then friends' us."

"But what do you want to know?"

"Naruto, we are talking in circles. What do you want in the 'more then friends' relationship that might be happening here?" Sasuke asked his patience running thin as Naruto's eyes looked at everywhere except for him.

"I want you." Naruto snapped, standing from the bed, more then a little angry at being pushed into a corner, he met Sasuke's dark eyes and waited for a response.

"Me."

"Yeah, just you. I don't want your money, your popularity, or the prestige that comes from hanging out with you. I just want to be with you, be around you, and…" he finally broke eye contact.

"And…" Naruto seemed to look back up then and then just stepped forward placing a hand on either side of Sasuke's face. He leaned down and brushed his lips across Sasuke's. It took just that spark and he was slanting his lips over Sasuke's stealing the other boys breathe.

Sasuke was just a little surprise, but in all honesty he was hoping that this is where this conversation would lead. He hoped that he would end up sprawled on this bed finding out everything that they could do to each other. He sighed and with that Naruto was in his mouth tasting and teasing. He tried to dominate the kiss, but there was no chance so he simply lifted his hands to Naruto's shoulders and pulled him close.

"And I love kissing you…" Naruto pulled away for just a moment to whisper that in his ear as he bit the lobe sucking on it gently.

"God I hope so, because that seems to be all I want." Sasuke stated letting his head roll back as those soft lips and teeth nibbled and sucked at his neck.

"All I think about is you…" Naruto whispered as he bit down gently on the shoulder feeling the goose bumps as the raised along the skin.

"Me too." Sasuke agreed as he pulled the other boy down then shifted so that he was laying over Naruto, pressing his body into the blonde's, and kissing down his neck. His skin was salty and he absorbed the taste imprinting it to his memory.

"I don't know why. I don't see what's so special about you." Naruto stated as Sasuke let out a laugh.

"That was the first thing that you ever _really _said to me." Sasuke bit down on the skin when he said that.

"I still don't understand," Naruto's hands raced up his body and cupped his face, "You're pale and dark, and you always look tired and grumpy. It makes people not want to get to know you."

"I don't want people to know me." Sasuke stated before lifting his lips from Naruto's neck and bringing them a whisper away from his lips. "But you did."

"I've been told that I'm stubborn." Naruto whispered, his warm breath blowing across Sasuke's lips.

"I believe it." Sasuke found himself whispering as well. Then he let out what would almost be a laugh. "Only you would talk this much doing this." And with that point he ground his hips down into Naruto's and the blond let out a moan.

"Well get on with it then." Naruto stated, and then froze. "No way."

"Was that someone knocking at your door?" Sasuke asked exasperated.

"I think so." Naruto pushed a little at Sasuke's chest and he pulled away straightening his clothes before grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him up off the bed. He walked with heavy feet going toward the door pulling it open. To his surprise Shikamiru was standing there.

"Hey, everything okay?" Naruto asked stepping back.

"I think that Ino just broke up with me," The dark haired boy shrugged showing that it really was no skin off his nose. "I really don't remember ever asking her out though." He looked over Naruto's shoulder to see Sasuke standing there. "Oh, so you guys together now?" For someone so smart Shikamiru was an idiot.

"Yeah, for just a bit."

"Oh cool, congrats." He nodded his head at Sasuke and the other boy went back into the bedroom for something, what Shikamiru didn't know. "This a good thing man?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Huh?"

"Guys got a lot of problems." He said looking back over to the bedroom where the subject in question was.

Naruto looked at his friend and realized that he was being as blunt as always. It wasn't that he didn't like Sasuke, quite the opposite actually. His friend was just looking out for him.

"Yeah, I think it will be okay."

"How is he?" The dark haired boy asked as he produced candy from his pocket for both himself and his friend.

"Good, considering what has been going on lately. His family wasn't like mine or yours."

"Think he'd be up to playing a game?"

"Sure." Sasuke was the one who answered actually coming back from the bed room looking a little more in order. "So the girlfriend broke up with you?"

"Kinda…" He stated dropping the book bag that had been on his shoulder to the floor so that he could dig through it. A minute later he pulled out a game board, maj jong.

"Shikamiru never actually agreed to date her, he was just too lazy to get her to leave him alone." Naruto laughed as he elbowed his friend in the chest.

"You know that girl at the club, the one who worked there spent a lot of time staring at you, I think she liked you." Sasuke stated as he set up the board.

"The blond, Temari…no I annoyed her, I did it on purpose it's fun."

"Fun to annoy people?" Sasuke asked.

"You should know, you do it all the time." Shikamiru stated with a straight face. He looked up at the other dark haired boy and blinked, noticing the blank look on Sasuke's face. He then looked to Naruto, "He doesn't get my humor yet, huh? Hey, get my phone and call Hinata she was worried about you, don't know why, told her you were just fine…did she believe me…nnnnnooooooo."

Sasuke shook his head; Naruto and his friends, he was way in over his head with this bunch. He let out a smirk and made the first move.

00-00-00-00

"Hello?" Hinata picked up the phone with just a little hesitation; she never really got phone calls this late at night, though most people wouldn't call 8:00 in the evening late.

"Hey, Hinata, it's me."

"Hi Me, how are you?" She asked laughing a little at her own joke.

"Good…"

"And how is Sasuke?"

"Good, is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yes, you know that I care about you, and you care about Sasuke so his happiness and well being matters to both of us." She heard the boy on the other end of the line sigh.

"Thanks Hinata, it's good to know I have my friends support. Hey, will you call Neji for me. I grabbed his notes with mine from English." The two boys sat at the same table so it was easy to see how that could happen. "Just let him know that I will return it first thing."

"Can't you call him?" She knew that there was a little bit of panic in her voice, she could hear it, so she knew that Naruto could as well.

"No, this phone is about to die and you know that I don't have one. Please?" She could hear the plea in his voice and we folded.

"Sure…"

"Great thanks Hin…" The phone cut off in the middle of her conversation.

Hinata then looked at the phone like it was her worst enemy. She knew Neji's number, knew it by heart from when she was younger, before…before he hated her. She dialed the number then waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" She heard the question in his voice and she knew that she was shaking just a little.

"Neji, it's Hinata."

"I know that…"

"I just calledtoletyouknowthatnarutohasyournotesandwillreturnthemtomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone and then placed it from the cradle and ran to her room. One of these days she knew that she was going to have to get over her fear of him. She wished…really wished that they could be five years old and be friends again.

Neji blinked at the phone deciphering the message in his head. At least he knew where his notes were.

But this fear that Hinata had of him. He really needed to talk to her about that, really sit down and talk to her. She had the first morning period free tomorrow, and so did he. He would corner her tomorrow.

Maybe they could put this behind them?

Neji could only hope.

00-00-00-00

"How'd this happen?" Kiba asked looking over to the dark haired boy beside him.

The response he got was a raised eyebrow. However, somehow…Kiba knew what that meant.

"This…you me on a date?" This time he got two raised eyebrows, partnered with a sarcastic comment.

"I got drunk, and then woke up in bed with you." They sat side by side in the movie theatre though by appearance they weren't on a date. They weren't touching, holding hands, or anything of the sort. But Kiba knew that getting started. He knew that Shino was not going to be someone who demonstrated his emotions on his sleeve.

It was just the way that he was, and that was one of the reasons that he liked him anyway. In the last couple days however, he realized that if they were alone, Shino could care less if Kiba were to climb up and sit in his lap, but in public it was rude and impolite to shove your emotions on to others. Kiba found that he really didn't mind at all. He was still spending time with Shino.

There was no doubt that his friends had picked up on a new vibe around the two of them today. They knew even if Kiba and Shino both said nothing. It was simply showing that they respected each other. Kiba had asked Shino if they could tell their friends, but when the time came, he wanted to keep it to himself just a little while longer. Right now it just felt like he and Shino were in their own world. He liked it that way.

"Okay, so is that it?" Kiba was just a little offended. "Getting drunk?"

"But I drank on purpose, doesn't that tell you something?" Shino mentioned, the movie was a least half over but neither really were paying attention.

"I don't know that you wanted to tell me but didn't have the courage." It came out as a joke but even as he said the words he saw the blush rise on Shino's cheeks. "Wait, wait, wait, I'm right."

Shino sunk down in his seat and focused his dark eyes on movie in front of him, trying to ignore the boy in the seat beside him and the warm feeling on his cheeks.

"Shino, am I right?" His silence was more of an answer than anything. Kiba decided to stay silent and just sit back and enjoy the movie, but he couldn't help feeling just a little better about their relationship…maybe Shino had wanted him as long as he had wanted him.

That though gave him butterflies in his stomach… life was great.

00-00-00-00

"That is your idea?" Itachi asked.

"Well look at the boy's history, he has never had an opportunity like you are about to give him."

"One would think that someone who has gone so long with out money may not really care about it." Itachi looked into the strange eyes of one his father's former partners.

"Why do you think that he is with your brother? They have absolutely nothing in common." The other man stood from the chair stretching his lengthy frame. "You and I both know that people that different from each other have absolutely nothing in common."

"But this Naruto, he intrigues me, what if we…"

"No, I want nothing to do with the likes of him."

"It is not just your business."

"No it isn't but without my consent you will get no where."

"So," Itachi paused and stood looking the other man straight in the eyes, "You want me to offer the boy more money then he has ever dreamed of and tell him to leave my brother alone."

"You had your price Itachi, so does everyone, you know that already… He will fold and your brother will work well with our plans… It really is that easy."

"You think far too simply."

"Everything doesn't have to be complicated."

"I beg to differ, this boy has more history then you and I combined, we need a back…"

"No," Orochimaru said, turning his strange slanted eyes toward the ceiling, he was annoyed, Itachi could tell, "Offer him the money, let him know that Sasuke would never be happy living the way he does, that if he cares for Sasuke at all he will do what is best. He _will _fold. After that we will transfer Sasuke to the private academy and he will be right where we want him."

"Fine, but you will see that this won't work out the way you see it. You are far too narrow of vision." Itachi walked from behind the desk and walked out the door, leaving the other man seething.

Itachi was the only man who could ever talk to him like that and get away with it.

Damn that boy for being so undeniably smart.

00-00-00-00

That's it for chapter 6.

See you soon.

Thanks for reading,

Cat


	7. Chapter 7

From Day One

Chapter 7

By Catrina

A/N: Next chapter is the last one most likely, thanks for the reviews. AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING.

00-00-00-00

Neji could remember the day; remember the day when he lost his friendship with Hinata. They had still been young and it was when he finally learned that while they came from the same family they were very different.

"_Neji, you must remember it will not always be like this." Neji looked up at the tall man. "You guys will not be like this."_

"_What do you mean, Father?"_

"_Hinata comes from a different world, she will grow into a different world and forget about you."_

"_Father, Hinata would never…"_

"_As she grows she will learn, she will never have to want for anything. You Neji will grow strong though hard work and inner strength. She will never learn that."_

That conversation with his father had changed everything. When you were ten and you heard your dad talk like that you just believed. At ten your dad knew all and could see all, and Neji was sure that his dad had seen the future.

"_Neji, Neji," Hinata yelled for him climbing the fence to his backyard, then walking to the tree climbing up the latter to his tree house._

"_Go away." Hinata pulled herself through the hole and into the plat form that made his 'tree house.' It wasn't much to the tree house, a plat form with post on each of the corners with wood running around framing the area in. It was his safe place._

"_Neji, look what I got today." She held up her tiny wrist showcasing a small but expensive looking bracelet._

"_I don't care." He was sitting with his back to the tree trunk. With his knees pulled up to hic chest._

"_Neji, what's wrong?" She asked coming closer to him._

"_I said leave me alone!" He jumped up and looked at her and the words that his father had said rang in his head. "Why didn't you tell me that it would change? That you would grow up and forgot about me." She backed away scared by his anger._

"_Neji… what are you talking about. We'll be together forever." She had said it with the nativity of a ten year old who thought the world would never change._

"_Dad told me the truth, that you would change and it wouldn't be like this anymore."_

"_Neji…"_

"_Liar," he didn't understand all he knew was that his anger was bright and a force that a ten year old boy would not understand. He hands pushed out before he knew and she was stumbling back, her pale grey eyes wide when she realized that she had hit the post and that she was tumbling over it._

She had broken her left arm that day. And after that she never looked at him the same. It had taken her a year to even look him in the eye, and that day when she had touched him in the club he had been more surprised then she.

Then her call yesterday, showed him how much she still feared him. That bothered him much more now then it did eight years ago. But now he was 18 and this was a joke, when he was a boy and she was a young girl that was nothing that could be done about it. But now he was closer to be his own man then he was back then.

And he could solve this.

He leaned against the wall watching as all the students came in. Even though she had the first period free she would still show up early, to study. He watched as Naruto walked in and slammed his notebook against his chest then moved on not saying a word. He looked though the pages and let out a small smile when he saw a smiley face on the last page sticking its tongue out. The bell had just rung when she walked in. He took a moment to really look at her. Sometimes he couldn't believe that they came from the same family. She was so beautiful, and tentative, while he was so abrupt and average. If it wasn't for his eyes he would be nothing special. He wanted to stand out. He really did, he wanted to be someone that people noticed. But he realized that that was not as important as it once was. What was important right now was seeing if Hinata and he could move past what happened 8 years ago.

She moved past him, not really looking up, but following the path that took her to her locker. Tentatively he stuck his hand out catching her arm. He let go when she jumped and turned his way.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly, part of his mind called himself weak, asking him what his future had to do with this girl. They were on two separate paths. There was no reason for him to go out of his way like this. But part of his heart disagreed, telling him that this was important.

Hinata looked at him, and then tilted her head down. She pulled her arm away placing her other hand over the part of her arm that he had grabbed.

"That's fine, I'm always jumpy." She turned and took a step before he caught her again. This time she just looked back at him, those shy eyes questioning.

"Do you have a minute?" She tilted her head to the side and studied him a moment before nodding. Before now, he never realized how little she said. She used to talk all the time.

"_Neji-nii-san…"_

"_Yes, Hinata?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"…"

"_Cause I love you…forever and ever."_

She used to tell him that all the time when they were kids, it was something that he had always taken for granted. He had never really told her back, but he had loved her as much as a child could. She had always been the brightest part of his day, seeing her had made any bad day go away. She just had always had that effect on him.

This was going to be a hard conversation if she didn't say anything.

And right now she was just watching him…waiting.

He didn't have any idea where to start.

The idea was there floating in his mind, but he just didn't know the words to work with. He was never good with words, he never knew for sure what to say, and while his dad called that 'weak' he called in nervousness… at least in this case.

"Neji?"

"Why are you scared of me?" His voice sounded cold and unemotional to his own ears, that was most likely not the way to start the conversation. He realized that he was right when she jumped slightly. "Hinata-sama…" He made a point to soften his voice and call her the name that he had called her as a child; she was indeed the heir to a fortune. "Why are you scared of me?"

"What makes y-y-ou think th-that?" She stuttered a little surprised by the question and the sudden interest in her.

"I can tell by the way you aren't comfortable around me. Like on the phone last night." He smirked a little when he saw her blush; she knew that she was caught. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." She was looking down; _she just wouldn't look at him._ It was making Neji just a little aggravated.

"I never mean to hurt you."

"You pushed me out a tree house, how could you not want to hurt me?" Her voice was calm and she was looking straight at him. He wasn't prepared for her bluntness. It was more then he was used to. He looked up and realized that they had drawn a bit of a crowd. He took her hand and led her out the door. He went to the tree where they usually ate lunch. There was a bench there that was usually neglected when they ate on the ground in a circle. He sat her down on the bench then sat down beside her. He had yet to let go of her hand.

"Did you ever wonder what happened Hinata?" Neji asked her and he took a chance and looked over at her. She was looking at him curiously.

"You made it clear that that was none of my business."

That left Neji stunned. True, he had made it so that their lives were separate, they really never saw more then a passing glance of each other for years, until they some how fell into the same group of friends. Now here they were.

"I don't like the idea of you being scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you." She turned her face away, not really looking at him, "You just make me nervous."

"Nervous."

"You know, I used to think when I was young that you and I would get married. And that we would live happily ever after and have our own happy life, but I was foolish to think that. After you learned what money was, you thought that nothing else was important. All you wanted was stature. You think that I didn't realize that." Hinata pried her hand from his and stood. "Neji, I learned a long time ago that you placed money and politics above me. I know exactly what made you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Hinata let out a sarcastic little laugh and Neji found that he hated the sound. "Think back to the club, a week Hinata, that was jealousy. Whether or not I want to I care about you."

"I'm not forcing you to care."

"I know but I do, and you being scared…being nervous, bothers me. So answer me this….do you care about me?" Neji looked up at her, stared into her eyes not letting them drop away from him. He needed this answer and he needed the honesty.

"I will always care for you." She sighed and looked away seeming to gather her resolve. Neji knew that she was going to say something that he didn't want to hear.

"So then meet me tonight, we'll have a study date, catch up on the missing parts of our lives and go from there. If you'll forgive me I want to have you back into my life."

Hinata blinked, the confusion across her face could almost be considered comical. She was unable to make any words out. This was what she had always wanted. They had always been together growing up, he had been the one constant in her life and she never wanted to give that up. But she had been forced to, he hadn't wanted her in his life so she had no choice, she simply moved on. This was a conversation that she had never even dreamed of having. This was impossible.

"I forgave you a long time ago." The words slipped out before she even knew what was happening. The relief she saw cover his face surprised her. "While you may have hated me Neji, I never hated you." Before she could even understand what had happened his lips had pressed against hers, and then they were gone as she was enveloped in his arms.

"So that's a yes to tonight then?"

Hinata couldn't help it, for all cockiness he was still insecure. She giggled as she said yes.

00-00-00-00

Naruto worked that night, but Sasuke said that it would be okay. He didn't need him to be there for the reading of the will. There was really no reason for him to be there. But still he worried a little bit about his would-be lover. There was simply nothing that he could do.

He didn't have a phone so he couldn't call.

He was working so he really couldn't just drop everything to be there.

And he knew that he would not be welcome at that house.

So really all he could do was wait.

It was around 10:00 when the phone in the restaurant rang. It had been a very busy night and Naruto was close to just ripping the phone out of the wall. Instead he answered it in the fakest voice ever.

"Naruto?" Instantly he recognized Sasuke's.

"Yeah, how are you is everything okay?"

"Yeah…fine, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight." To Naruto, Sasuke sounded tired and emotionally rung out. It took a moment for Naruto to realize that he was listening to a dial tone.

Naruto pouted comically while looking at the phone. While he knew that Sasuke wasn't coming back to his place tonight he was a little disappointed in the phone call.

Then again it was better then nothing.

Sasuke didn't show up at school the next day either. But there was really no idea how to track him down without just going to his house, and with how busy the restaurant was it was impossible to get over there by midnight and that seemed rude especially when he knew that Sasuke's brother would be there.

So he thought that he should just wait but Friday morning when he got up he decided that he would go to Sasuke's house on Friday, maybe drag him out to Crazy with the rest of their friends.

But in then end he didn't have to.

Friday when he walked down the halls toward his locker he noticed a person standing by his locker. Naruto stopped for just a moment and took him in. His dark head was tilted down, hiding his dark eyes by his hair. He still looked pale, more pale then normal anyway and he was ignoring most of the looks sent his way. His uniform was on, but the tie hung around his neck untied and his shirt was still unbuttoned. He looked up as though he sensed Naruto's presence, the dark eyes warmed when they met his.

Naruto's feet started moving him to his locker without him even realizing. He didn't stop until he could smell the shampoo that he had used in the morning. He reached out a hand but stopped short of touching him realizing that they were at school in a busy hall way.

"Hey, I've been worried about you, I was gonna come and see you tonight. How are you?"

"I'm good for the most part. I had to meet with my brothers and a bunch of lawyers. I guess that my brother didn't like the conditions of the will that my parents left behind."

"But everything's okay right?" Naruto asked, a little worried.

Sasuke took in the edge in Naruto's voice and it took him a minute to realize that it was real concern. It wasn't something when that he heard very often. He couldn't really control the softening of the face, or the hand that he reached up to brush along Naruto's thigh before dropping it back by his side. "Don't worry so much. I have been dealing with Itachi for my entire life. But let's just say that I won't be welcome at home for a while."

"Really? It's that bad?" Naruto's eyes were almost comically wide and Sasuke wanted to laugh a little but it was actually touching to see someone so concerned about him.

"It will be for a while… which…" He was cut off by Naruto before he could finish.

"You can stay with me." Naruto blinked as his brain caught up with what he had actually said. The days and nights that he had spent with Sasuke felt very natural to him. It was like the two of them fit together like pieces of a puzzle and he wanted to spend more time with Sasuke to see how the finished puzzle would look.

"Would you let me get out the question please?" Sasuke asked and this time he did smirk a little and Naruto noticed that it drew the attention of the girls around him.

"Question…what question?" Naruto asked, he hadn't heard a question, his blue eyes looked puzzled. Sasuke brought a hand up and ruffled his hair and then dropped it again as his seriousness took over.

"Would you mind if I would come over and stay a while?" Sasuke asked knowing the seriousness of what he asked but also the question was a lot easier when he already knew what the answer to the question would be.

"Of course, I just offered idiot." Naruto laughed, but Sasuke just shook his head.

"I know but I still wanted to ask." For some reason it had felt very important to ask Naruto instead of just letting him offer. Naruto just shook his head.

"What ever, I don't have to work tonight… so…"

"The house staff are packing most of my stuff; they will bring it over in a car tonight. How does that sound?"

"Like not a lot of work for me. I like that." Naruto smiled a little brighter. "Will everything work out with your brother?" For a moment it looked like a storm cloud passed over Sasuke's features.

"Maybe, maybe not, what important is if everything feels right for me, and I realized that that doesn't work out with my brother's plans for me."

"Oh…well when you want we can talk about it."

Sasuke decided that if he didn't already love Naruto he did now. How could one person, who he had only known for weeks, be able to read him like this? Naruto could tell that he wasn't a huge talker, didn't really want to talk about anything right now, and Naruto just let him be that way. Other people had faked formalities, had tried to get him to open up and talk about this, that, or the other, but Naruto just let it lie.

"I'll be over around 5:00, is that okay?"

"That's great."

00-00-00-00

Naruto may be rude and brass at times, but he tried to be respectful, so just to make sure that it was okay, he as Tsunade. Of course she gave him a hard time, but she said that it would be okay, as long as he didn't make any noise.

The way that she said _noise _made it sound like a very dirty word.

So right after he finished school, he went home and worked on getting the apartment in order. He and Sasuke had talked at lunch and Sasuke stated that he knew Naruto didn't have a lot of furniture so he would at least bring a chest of draws and maybe and extra TV for the bedroom. He obviously didn't want to through the fact that he come from money if Naruto's face. But it wasn't like he didn't already know… he knew that going into this thing.

Could they call this thing a relationship now?

He shook his head in confusion, they had kissed, made out, almost gone all the way…now they were moving in together and Naruto still didn't know if he could call him his boyfriend.

He shook his head just a little and dropped down on the couch cleaning complete. He was started out of his reverie by a knock on the door. It was only half past 4, Sasuke shouldn't be here yet.

He got up off his comfy position on the couch and went to the door, pulling it open he did a double take.

"Hello, Naruto, right?" Naruto looked at the man that was Sasuke's brother. This time he really got the chance to look at him. The man had Sasuke's dark hair and eyes, but he also radiated power and his eyes were eerily empty.

"Yes, I'm Naruto. Please come in." Itachi walked it but didn't close the door behind it, instead leaving it open just a little bit.

Itachi was taller then Sasuke by just a couple inches, so that put him taller then Naruto but, it was the man himself that creep-ed Naruto out.

"So what can I do to help you?" Naruto asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I won't be here long. So this is where my brother has been lately." Itachi looked around the apartment in apparent disapproval before turning those cold empty eyes back onto Naruto. "You aren't good enough for him."

"Excuse me?" Naruto sputtered looking the man right in the eye.

"You heard me; I said that you weren't good enough for him."

"I really don't think that is a decision for you to make." Naruto stated insulted.

"Wrong, I'm the older brother, he is mine to…"Itachi seemed to pause looking for the right word to use, "protect."

"Sasuke is old enough to make his own decisions."

"Yes, but I must stop him from making bad decisions. And you see you are a bad decision that my brother has decided to make."

"Bad…" Naruto seemed to be stuttering a lot, but he had never in his live been so insulted in the span of minutes.

"Yes, this decision, to live with you, to see if you two have a future, which for some reason he thinks you do, and even more, he doesn't care about his future in the Uchiha empire, and that is not acceptable, that it was he was raised to do."

For Naruto pieces finally started to fall into place, about his parents, his brother, their deaths, and his inheritance. Everything was coming together and he could also see that Itachi did not like the conclusion that Sasuke had come to.

"I'm sorry, but I support Sasuke's decision in what ever he wants to do. Have you voiced your concerns to him?" Naruto asked on a growl, knowing damn well that his brother had tried to tell him what to do instead of trying to see it though Sasuke's point of view.

"Sasuke knows where I stand."

"And he stands with out your support I guess huh? What good are you as family? Have you hugged your brother since your parents died, have you cried with him, have you even mourned your loss?"

"That is all for the weak, the Uchihas are a strong family, we are not built around, one…or two people in this case."

"Do you have ice in your blood? Do you really? I have never heard any one talk so coldly about their parents, even if they didn't like them." Naruto was astounded and he was quickly learning to hate Sasuke's older brother.

"50 million yen." For the first time Itachi allowed anything in his voice, and that was disgust.

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto asked eyes widen at the amount.

"50 million yen to leave my brother and never see him again."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

00-00-00-00

"_You aren't good enough for him."_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_You heard me; I said that you weren't good enough for him."_

"_I really don't think that is a decision for you to make." _

"_Wrong, I'm the older brother, he is mine to…protect."_

"_Sasuke is old enough to make his own decisions."_

"_Yes, but I must stop him from making bad decisions. And you see you are a bad decision that my brother has decided to make."_

"_Bad…" _

"_Yes, this decision, to live with you, to see if you two have a future, which for some reason he thinks you do, and even more, he doesn't care about his future in the Uchiha empire, and that is not acceptable, that it was he was raised to do." _

"_I'm sorry, but I support Sasuke's decision in what ever he wants to do. Have you voiced your concerns to him?_

"_Sasuke knows where I stand."_

"_And he stands with out your support I guess huh? What good are you as family? Have you hugged your brother since your parents died, have you cried with him, have you even mourned your loss?"_

"_That is all for the weak, the Uchihas are a strong family, we are not built around, one…or two people in this case."_

"_Do you have ice in your blood? Do you really? I have never heard any one talk so coldly about their parents, even if they didn't like them_

"_50 million yen." _

"_I'm sorry, what?" Naruto asked eyes widen at the amount._

"_50 million yen to leave my brother and never see him again." _

Sasuke had stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his brother's voice coming from Naruto's place. He had stopped the movers and they were waiting patiently smoking as they waited for his go ahead to begin again. But he stood in cold shock as he listened to the conversation going on in the apartment.

He knew that Itachi had been upset.

He knew that his brother was a cold bastard.

But hearing this was making him more and more angry.

But then he froze as the money offer hit the table…and he heard Naruto stutter and he knew why.

That was probably why he let his shoulders drop. How could anyone, who had gone through life with so little money turn down an opportunity like that. That was more money then he had ever dreamed. He turned back toward the steps and started down them.

"_You god-damned bastard! Get the hell out of my house right now."_

Naruto's angry yell stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

"_Did you not hear me? You come into my house, insult me, tell me that I am not good enough for your brother then try to buy me off? Let me tell you something Mr. I'm-So-Great-Uchiha. You want to know why your brother is here? Take a look at yourself in the mirror. You are a cold and evil bastard and if you think any amount of money will get me to leave your brother you can kiss my ass."_

As the words sunk in Sasuke was fighting the urge to laugh. He had a feeing that no one had ever talked to his brother like that before. He turned around and this time took the courage to actually peek through the open door, standing in the door frame completely missed by the two actually standing in the room.

"_You call yourself a brother. You're a…a… monster. You are wishing your brother pain…no buying your brother pain and you think this is justified?" _

Naruto's voice seemed to get louder and louder actually scaring the birds out of the alley and away from the dumpster.

"_You are not good enough for him…"_

"_Not your decision to make, now did I not make myself clear. Get the hell out!"_

"Yes, I happen to agree with both statements there. Our lives are not your decision and please get the hell out." Both men in the room and turned to look at him Naruto's surprise as apparent as his anger, and Itachi's surprise in the widening of his dark eyes.

"I thought that you had decided not to interfere in my future, brother, and I would not interfere in the company."

"You don't belong here." Itachi looked at his brother, but knowing that he had already lost. The boy, this blond boy that came from nothing really _really _loved his brother. There was nothing that he could do here.

He could say that they were still in high school… that they knew nothing of the real world… but he knew just like Sasuke knew that Naruto had most likely seen more of the real world then they ever had.

He had known when Orochimaru had planned this that it wouldn't work. He had had a feeling that money really meant nothing to Naruto. Itachi looked back and forth between the two and just knew that he was going to fail here. That Sasuke had found something real and was smart enough to grab it with both hands.

"This isn't over…" he looked at Sasuke then moved past him and out the door not even giving the pair a glance over his shoulders. Sasuke looked at Naruto…took a close look at him and realized something. He was still mad. His cheeks were rose his breath was choppy, and his eyes burned blue fire.

"The nerve of that man…can you believe that?" Naruto pointed past Sasuke as the other boy looked at him and smiled. Actually really smiled. "How…how can you be related to that man?"

"I must be an illegitimate child and my father was an angel in disguise…" Naruto turned his glare on Sasuke blinked then blinked again.

"But you look exactly the same…" Sasuke let out a laugh then walked across the floor bringing his hands up to Naruto's face and drawing the boy into a deep kiss. Naruto kissed back opening his mouth allowing Sasuke to taste him and allowing him to taste the man that he hoped to be spending the rest of his life with.

"That was a lot of money." Sasuke stated his breath brushing against Naruto's lips.

"I've never had money…don't know why I need it now." Naruto stated looking in Sasuke's eyes and all the dark-haired boy could see was honesty.

"Don't worry, then I have plenty for both of us."

"I don't care."

"That's why I want to share it with you."

"I think I love you." Naruto's eyes widen at his own admission.

"It's okay….I think that I might love you too." And to stop the conversation he kissed him again.

"Hey…are you moving or not?" The voice came from the alley and it was Naruto that yelled down to the men.

"Bring everything up!" Sasuke winced as he smiled. Everything was going to be just fine.

00-00-00-00

"Is this seat taken?" Temari looked at the table that gathered every Friday and knew that somehow the dynamic had changed for one… the annoying blond was gone which prompted her question in the first place. There was a free space by Shikamaru.

"Aren't you working?" He was the one that asked the question as well. She looked him up and down, hoping that maybe he would figure out that she was interested. By what she had heard the man was almost a genius…but he could be pretty stupid too.

"Not tonight." She stated and then raised a brow in question. He made a welcoming motion with his hand and she took a seat by him. "I'm Temari." She introduced herself.

"I know…I'm Shikamaru." When they shook hands, she decided that there were sparks…He was _so_ going down.

As she looked around she realized what had changed at the table. All the questions…all the tenseness was gone. As Shikamaru introduced them, Lee and Sakura, Neji and Hinata, Shino and Kiba, and Sasuke and Naruto, she realized that they all had found there place. Not only were they with each other…they were with the person that they were meant to be with. And when she felt an arm come around her shoulder she knew that she would fit in just fine.

00-00-00-00

THE END

Thanks for reading…I hope that you enjoyed my fic… I may try and Naruto fic that isn't AU…I guess we will see what my curiosity creates. Thanks for reading and again thanks for all the reviews.

Cat.


End file.
